


Lavender and Roses

by fierysuzaku



Series: Potpourri [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pining, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierysuzaku/pseuds/fierysuzaku
Summary: When Keith took up James as a roommate, he expected a lot of things. Heat sex wasn't one of them.





	1. Lavender and Mint

**Author's Note:**

> this is technically almost done but we need more actual fic material on these two so i hope you guys like it.

The scent hits him before anything else. His mouth waters, he zeroes in at the sight of the omega sprawled open and wet for him, drowning in the shelter of the softest pillows and blankets.

“Keith~” he whines, gray purple eyes bright with tears, struggling to get up from his nest, the used borrowed hoodie falls off to reveal sweaty disheveled brown locks and a face flushed with red.

“Shhh…” He approaches the omega, gently pushing him back into the nest, the scent of sweet heat mingling with mint and lavender grows stronger by the minute. He brushes a stray lock of hair before cupping the warm cheek.

“It's okay, James. I'm here. I’ll take care of you,” he murmurs, nuzzling the exposed neck, letting himself get high on pheromones and the close intimacy between them.

“Please, Keith. I want… I need,” he begs, tilting his neck like an offering. An offering Keith is more than willing to indulge and unhesitatingly leave a trail of tiny nips and kisses against the soft unmarked skin. James gasps, a moan escapes his red-bitten lips when Keith pulls the zipper down, hissing as cold hands comes in contact with the heat of his skin.

“I'm surprised you didn't overheat with this thing on,” he remarks, taking the hoodie off and leaving nothing but a naked heat-addled omega.

“Smells stronger that way,” he explains, as if wearing a thick hoodie in the middle of an intense phase of heat is a completely reasonable act.

“You want my scent around you that bad,” he says, a smile curling on his lips when James hisses out a ‘yes’ in response, spreading his legs further for Keith.

“Damn. You’re absolutely _dripping_. All this for me? I’m flattered,” he remarks, as he ventures downward, slick pooling on his fingers as he gives the entrance a tentative nudge.

“You don't even need any preparation do you? I can just fuck you, and you’ll take me. Legs spread and open, like the greedy omega you are,” he gives a satisfied purr when James’ hips move to push his fingers in further.

“Not yet,” he commands, his left hand settling on James’ hips eliciting a frustrated moan from the other.

“Now, now. Behave and you’ll get your reward. You're a good boy, aren't you Jamie?” he grins at how James’ pupils widen at the endearment.

“Yes, Sir,” he gasps in return, sending a hot jolt of pleasure up Keith’s spine before it sinks down to his core.

“Such a pretty omega, needs to be taken cared of after all,” he whispers, leaning over James’ body, trailing hot kisses as he scents him for the all the world to know. Let them take in the lingering whiff of sandalwood and roses coiling just under the surface, let them know who James chooses to spend his heats with.

_Mine. He's mine._

A possessive growl rumbles in his chest as the kisses turn into bruising bites making the other yelp.

He pauses, hungry purple eyes meeting. James nods and he continues, leaving hickeys and bruises along the way while he lets the melody of moans and gasps encourage him.

Possess. Take. Claim.

Everything James is willing to give and more, he’ll covet and cherish like a dragon and his hoard.

He gives James’ dick a long lick before swallowing him whole. James cries out begging even louder as Keith tightens his grip on the hips, stopping whatever movement James was doing.

“Oh fuck, Keith,” he sobs out, hands threading through Keith's locks as they pull and demand for more.

Keith sucks him off at his own pace. Slow. Torturously so, his nimble fingers begin their teasing, edging James right at the brink before they withdraw.

“Come on, Kitty. Fuck me already,” he demands, begging long forgotten as his fingers tighten even more as he lets out a frustrated growl.

Keith pays him no heed as his tongue circles the head of James’ weeping cock. Fingers digging against his prostate in a punishing pace driving James to orgasm.

He swallows, loosens his grip on James’ hips as the omega rides out the high, hips wildly bucking into his mouth before slowing down leaving James breathless.

He comes up with an audible pop, licking his lips and slick covered fingers, watches in satisfaction how utterly debauched James looks.

The color rises high on both their cheeks as a semblance of clarity returns to James’ eyes.

“You still want me to fuck you?” he asks, his voice rough and raspy, the blush on James’ cheeks deepen.

“You know my answer to that,” James replies, not really meeting his gaze as Keith gets up, shucking off his shirt, laying it against the pile of old clothes in the nest. A familiar feeling of pride bubbles up to know that the scented pile comprised of his clothes and his alone.

“And you know why I always ask,” he counters as James gives out a huff.

“This is like what, the third heat you’re helping me with? Come on Keith, you don't need my permission,” he points out, not noticing the brief shadow that crosses Keith’s features.

He has been helping out James with his heats for three months straight ever since he found the omega crying at the intensity of his heat. He recalls the day he came home to the overpowering smell of sweet lavender clouded my the bitter tang of distress coming from his roommate.

_“Hey, hey. Calm down, do you need help?”_

_“H-Hurts. Make it stop, please.”_

Turns out James comes from a house of alphas, mom and dad both, which means he’s used to an alpha’s scent lingering around him. He has grown used to the scents that he didn’t notice how much their presence helped when he is in heat.  

Now, with his chosen university so far away, he no longer has access to the comforts an alpha family can bring.

_“Listen, I know we barely talk but you need to get to your nest. You’ll feel better...” he tries to comfort him as they make their way into James’ room._

_“B-But it’s so empty!” he cries making something in Keith clench in sympathy._

A nest isn’t really fully complete without a different scent to keep the rush of loneliness at bay. Unmated omegas typically borrow stuff from close omega friends, or family members in making their nests. It’s not a requirement per se, omegas can manage just fine without them - Keith would attest to it even - but there’s just that itch at the back of their minds looking for companionship in the time when they are most vulnerable.   

_“It looks fine,” he assures, “it’s soft and comfy. It’s perfect, James.”_

_“It is?”_

_“Yeah,” he says, gently wiping the tears away as he guides the omega to his nest, he was about to leave when a hand caught on his sleeve. He meets the roundest pair of puppy dog eyes he has ever seen._

_“Stay?”_

**_As if I could refuse_ ** _, he wants to voice if not for the sudden dryness that catches in his throat when James starts stripping._

He never really noticed it until he took in the smooth olive skin. How the lean muscles melded seamlessly with soft curves. Sweat. Slick. The red flush highlighting his cheeks and tinting his lips.

**_Fuck, he's pretty._ **

It eventually evolved to him making sure that James pulls through without distressing himself too much or overheating himself. He wants to say he kept it safe and innocent but they were both adult omegas, no stranger to the intense bouts of need that overcomes them so the possibility of anything not happening was practically null.  

_“Listen, you’re not really in the right state for this.”_

_“I’m in heat. I’m in the perfect state for this.”_

When he decided to take James in as a roommate, he was completely prepared for the occasional clash of personalities. Their music won’t match. Someone will take too long in the bathroom. Hell, maybe skimp on the agreed upon chores like taking out the garbage. But fending off a heat-addled roommate that suddenly turns into this hot needy mess? Not so much.

_“You said you’d help!”_

_“I did, but not this.”_

_“Please? It hurts…”_

He gave him a handjob, no more than that. He was fully expecting James to let him leave once he comes to his senses. After all, aside from being roommates, recent ones at that, they don't have much to go on.

He was wrong of course, James did not let him go. In fact, he asked in a blushing stuttering way if it was okay for Keith to keep him company on his heats.

_“At least until I get my system stabilized. Please? I’ll do the chores more often and even cook if you’d like.”_

Surprising even himself, he agreed because how can he refuse a fellow omega in such distress.  It isn't really that uncommon for fellow omegas to help in each other's heats. Even if such dependent conditions typically last more or less half a year to wean off.

It's not like he'll start having feelings, legitimately strong feelings, for James, right?

Wrong. He was so wrong because James is an adorable dork that melts Keith's heart on how soft he can be. James tends to slip into his nurturing instincts too often that in turn, activates a lot of Keith's more gentler omega traits like cuddling and being more affectionate.

**_When they said communal omegas tend to calm each other down, they weren't kidding._ **

He finds himself thinking as he and James start getting affectionate pre-heat. He becomes more open to physical contact, easily drawn to the warmth of touch.  He finds himself less likely to stress about his requirements.

Then again, when your roommate gives you treats like hot chocolate on a cold day, or gives you snacks when you're pulling a particularly stressful all-nighter, how can he freely stay unaffected.

These tiny moments of affection chip away at his walls bit by bit until it reaches a part of him he has long hidden from the world.

It not like he was a touch-starved child growing up. His parents did their best with him. Maybe if they survived the car crash, and he didn’t have to live with his  overly taciturn beta uncles, he'd turn out differently.

Or maybe he just wasn't the cuddly type. Kolivan and Antok cared in their own way and it's unfair of him to blame this dislike for social interaction on them. Or his troublesome streak of hardheadedness and rebellion, but that's a whole other set of issues he doesn't really want to reminisce on.

In fact, he never really thought to be so socially inclined to bond with anyone or go down memory lane that much, at least not until recently.

He has acquaintances. And Shiro. Shiro holds a special place for him. The alpha so unconventionally tolerant of his attitude. The alpha who vouched for him even when everyone thought he was a defective omega prone to delinquency.

He is Keith's best friend. A constant presence that believes in his abilities and talents.

So here comes James being all friendly and nice. So sweet it catches him off guard. No one is like this with him. For an omega, he comes off strong. Unusually rough, full of sharp corners and fire. Most omegas tend to avoid him.

_“Why are you being so nice? I already agreed to help you out.”_

_“I'm being a good roommate. And it's the least I could do. Considering how intense my heat gets.”_

James wasn't wrong. His heats makes him needy and unusually aggressive if you tease him long enough.

Keith finds it hot. Heat-addled James knows what he wants and he'll take as much as he could give. Granted they started a bit awkward, shyness giving way to hesitation but once the haze of heat kicked in again, all of it melted away.

“You know, I never really asked but, why don't _you_ get help during your heats?” James asks, snapping him out of his memories, as he crawls towards Keith, settling himself on his lap.

“I can handle myself. Besides, I don't mind spending my heats alone,” he answers, earning a contemplative hum from James.

“That sounds lonely,” he points out, arms draping over Keith's shoulders as his hips begin grinding down in slow circles as a damp patch of slick begins collecting down his groin.

The scent of roses and sandalwood fills the air. He moans, his own slick dripping at the stimulation.

“Am I that good?” he grins, cocky and full of teasing making Keith laugh.

“Brat,” he remarks, giving James’ bum a solid slap earning a sharp gasp.

“That wasn't a no~” he replies, having the audacity to smirk as he adds, “if I didn't know any better, you might actually like fucking me, Kitten.”

_Oh you have no idea_ , he wants to say as his smile turns absolutely feral when he grinds their hips hard, the rough fabric of his jeans sends James’ senses wild.

“Keith!” he yelps, “no fair!”

“Just givin’ you what you want, darling~” he drawls, watching James squirm and mewl in his lap.

‘Like’ is such an understatement. His desire borders beyond the want and lies more along the lines of absolute need.

He realized the existence of such desires when he saw James asleep on the couch after a long night of studying. The urge to touch and embrace left him breathless.

Which is wrong. He's an omega after all. He shouldn't feel this much. Desire this much. Need this much.

“Fuck! Pants off. Now,” James growls, knees suddenly locking tight to stop his movements as he reaches for his fly.

“Easy now, don't wanna ruin your favorite toy,” he teases, a light gasp escapes when James takes him out.

“You _like_ being my toy. Besides, I’m more than willing to return the favor if you want. I can take care of you too, Kitten.”

He shivers at the implication, the image of James hovering over him, fucking him, taking care of him makes him want to cry.

He wants it. The intimacy. The softness. Everything. He wants James and he can't do anything about it.

“My heats aren't that intense,” he croaks, throat dry at the barrage of images floating at the back of his mind.

“Doesn't mean you have to spend it alone you know… ” he murmurs, trailing downward with kisses as his hands start working Keith's pants off.

“Once I got a knot in me… loneliness is the last thing on my mind,” he supplies, which is partially true, his mind going back to the stash of lavender and mint scented candles he hides from everyone. One of the special perks he likes in this apartment is that the rooms are up to standard when it comes to catering to unmated omegas.

So yes, no unwanted alphas are gonna be drawn to anyone in this building.  Or in this case, no curious omega roommates would know about his tiny scent kink.

“Liar. As if those toys are actually enough.” His voice is dark. Hungry with desire and want as he gives Keith's cock a long lick.

“Not everyone is as greedy as you during heat, Jamie,” he hisses, hips bucking towards the warmth of James’ mouth.

“Ah, but you like me being greedy. I can be generous too,” he teases, warm breath tickling over his sensitive skin.

“Prove it,” he challenges, unable to look away from hungry gaze, he can already see the haze trickling back.

“With pleasure,” he murmurs, cheek lightly brushing against his hard cock as a soft hand begins to play with his balls while the other keeps his hips steady, almost an exact mirror of their earlier position.

Except James is a lot more impatient. And a lot more greedy, eager to please but at the same time take.

He moans, gasping at the hot mouth on him. The mix of their scents makes him dizzy. Sweetness and calm. Heavy and light.

“Jamie,” it slips as his breathing hitches when James starts to take in more until his nose brushes against his groin.

_Fuck!_ This is not the first time they did this. A monthly routine of three days worth of sex tends to do that. But _damn_ , the image of James’ reddened lips wrapped around his cock as he sucks him off never fails to make his heart spike and his mind muddy.

“Tell me what you want, Kitten.” The words barely register, he blinks away the confusion only to gasp as James gives him a rather rough tug.

“Answer the question, Keith.” Their eyes meet, the intensity of mutual lust and desire makes both of them shiver.

“You.” It's such a simple answer, yet it holds some much weight if James takes a moment to take it apart.

He doesn't need to know that Keith all but bared his heart to him in that single word. He doesn't need to know  ‘you’ meant everything to Keith.

_You. All of you._

His. And only his. Alphas be damn. This omega is _his_.

“And you'll have me,” he replies and Keith's heart clenches because he'd want nothing more for it to be true.

Because James is an omega. A very pretty omega at that.  

A pretty omega that doesn’t have alphas snarling at him when he talks.  Or judge him for his decision to go to university, because Education is a perfectly good career choice. James is a _good_ omega. Makes all the right choices. Says all the right words.

Keith is the exact opposite. His skin is scarred and rough, marked by the various jobs he took up and the fights he got himself in.

_“Not looking so pretty now, are we?” All he can feel is pain and how the side of his cheek burns from the cut. His eyes lands on the blood dripping from the knife before everything blurs out._

_He remembers fighting._

_And running. Lots of it._

_The crying comes after._

He took up a more alpha dominated field of Aeronautical Engineering paying no heed to the voices saying that his body couldn’t possibly handle the stress.

_“His scores are high enough, and he seems to have met all the requirements. I don’t see the problem here.” His eyes lands on a large alpha with impossibly gentle gray eyes._

_“He’s an omega.”_

_The alpha smiles, gaze firm and challenging._

_“Like I said, I don’t see any problem with that.”_

It was just bit of luck on his end that James managed to pick up the ad he posted looking for a roommate.

_“Hello, I’m James. The ad said you have a spare room?”_

_His looks scream typical omega. Soft-features. Wide gray eyes with hints of purple. Clothes cleanly pressed. Ridiculously formal, judging from the email he read that was requesting a meet up at a local cafe._

_Overall, harmless if he was to judge._

_“Keith. And yeah, I’m still looking.  You interested?”_

_“Yes.”_

Any alpha would be lucky to have James. Keith is just the defective omega lucky enough to find people who could actually handle his bullshit and baggage.

And the fact remains, omegas don't mate omegas. It's not that it's impossible. But it's the basic fact that omegas are not supposed to find other omegas attractive enough to _want_ to mate them.

Yes, they fool around with each other. Help in heats, but that's just it. He has heard stories of omegas mating each other but those are rare. And Keith is grounded enough to know that he is not included in that rare percentage.

James will find an alpha and Keith will be left as the pining roommate with a broken heart.

“What’s wrong?” The question catches him off guard, he did not realize his distraction but James did and he is wearing a curious worried look as the haze of heat takes the backburner for a moment.

“It’s nothing,” he answers, smiling as he reaches out to cup James’ cheek.

“That doesn’t sound like nothing,” he replies nuzzling into his hand, “talk to me.”

“Just a few stray thoughts… nothing to worry about,” he evades, making James frown.

“I know this started off as just a heat thing… but I would like to think of us friends.”

_Friends._ It shouldn’t hurt as much, but it did.

“So, if there’s really something bothering you, I’ll be more than happy to help.”

“I know.”

James sighs, a bit of resignation is tone as he says, “you’re not going to tell me aren’t you.”

Keith gives him a smile. Hopefully, it doesn’t look as pained as he is currently feeling.

“Fine… I’ll crack your shell eventually,” he pouts, turning playful as he gives Keith’s ribs a poke making him yelp.

“Hey!”  

“Hm… so you _are_ ticklish,” he grins, mischief alight in his eyes as he moves in for an attack. An attack Keith effortlessly intercepts by flipping them over.

“Bad boy,” he teases, pinning James down by the wrists as he securely straddles him.

“You gonna punish me, Kitty?” he gaze darkens, eyes fluttering shut as Keith leans down, a reprimanding growl vibrating in his throat.

“What happened to being generous?” he asks, giving James’ neck a playful nip.

“You distracted me,” he counters earning a chuckle from Keith.

“Hm… and so easily at that. Maybe I should punish you. Getting my hopes up. Leave you here. All wet and wanting.” That earns him a whine as logic gives way to lust.

“Don't be mean. Play with me, Kitty. Please?” He bares his neck further as he raises his hips to grind against his.

“Oh, I’ll play with you all right,” he growls as proceeds to do just that, taking note to hold off the knotting dildo till later. Much _much_ later.

And by the time he _does_ fuck James with it, the omega was reduced to nothing but sheer instincts and pure need.

“More. More. Gimme more. Need more. Kitty, I need **_more_ **.”

James can say that knots aren't enough for him all he wants. Deny it, all he wants. But the moment Keith stuffs him, full and plugged up, the pure undisguised pleasure and bliss on his face when he cums says otherwise.

* * *

One of his favorite moments of the day is the early mornings where the world is just beginning to wake. The cold calm of silence, broken by sleepy sighs and breathing. The way sunlight filters through the curtains, adding a touch of softness to everything.

He shuffles around the bed, breathing in the mix of scents, the tenseness in his shoulders dropping when he nuzzles the pillows.

_Hmm… soft._

His arms tighten around James, a purr rumbles in his chest when the other moves in closer, nose brushing across his skin as he looks for the tell tale signs of waking.

Long light brown lashes fluttering open to reveal a pair of pretty eyes. The purple overriding the gray as morning shadows lace across his features.

“Hey…” He rasps.

“Hmm…” James shifts, burrowing deeper into the embrace, he tucks his head right under Keith's chin and asks in coarse muffled whispers, “What time is it?”

“Early,” he answers, hand brushing over the sweat matted locks, earning an echoing purr from the other.

“Go back to sleep,” he adds, the familiar bloom of fondness settling in his heart.

“Hm…” He can almost here the gears in James’ mind shifting. Never a good sign when you just want to doze off surrounded by fragrant mint lavender and warmth.

“You still haven’t given me an answer you know,” he reminds, and Keith tries to recall whatever conversation they had.

“With what?”

“Me. Helping you with your heat,” he answers and Keith's heart rate jumps a few extra beats.

The offer was real and it leaves him stumped.

“I…Is it okay if I get back to you on that?” The silence that follows was palpable. Not the answer James expects, obviously. But, this won't just be a heat thing for him. This won't just be two omegas  helping each other. This will be more.

And while he wants to have James with him in his heat, he doesn't know if he can handle it after when everything will feel all bared and exposed for him.

He tilts his gaze down to meet the sharp scrutiny of purple and gray.

“Okay,” James relents, ducking down to settle back under his chin. “You sleep too. You smell better when you’re relaxed,” he adds, taking a sniff at him.

“Brat,” he reprimands, more fond than  anything else. He feels a smile curling against his skin when James responds.

“Takes one to know one.”

That makes him laugh, instinctively nuzzling James' hair while the arms around him tighten, removing whatever distance they have left.

Yes. Early mornings are definitely his favorite.


	2. Campfires and Cinnamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith realizes a few things and more.

“Looks like someone had a nice weekend.”

The remark catches him off guard, he turns to see a girl with glasses wearing a smug teasing grin on her face.

 _Pidge_. His memory supplies. One of the very few alphas he actually likes in his course. However, outside of the occasional class related inquiries and some stray pieces of conversation here and there, he doesn't really interact much with her so he's kinda confused why she's talking to him right now.

“Excuse me?”

She chuckles at his confusion, lightly tapping the left side of her neck which confuses him further. She sighs, impatience clear in her tone as she takes out a compact mirror and turning it to his direction.

And almost instantly, a blush starts dusting his cheeks because there, right at the junction where his neck and shoulder meet proudly sits a bite mark.

James rarely leaves marks on him so he doesn't really bother to check anymore.

 _And it's not like you'd mind._ His thoughts supply before he shakes them off.

Yes, there were some instances where he may have bitten too hard or his nails left a few scratches but those were usually in easily hidden areas like the meat of the shoulders, and the back.

 _This_. This is different. This holds a degree of possessiveness that he doesn't expect from James at all.

“Hmm… he smells nice too,” she comments, derailing his thoughts once more.

_What?_

“Didn’t notice, huh. Don’t blame you. It’s pretty faint so most omegas won’t even notice. Alphas on the other hand do,” she informs in an off handed way.

“Oh.” He doesn't know what else to say. He's still trying to wrap his head around it. James marked him. No harm there. It happens. He can easily cover it up by fixing his collar.

But scenting is different. Scenting implies _intent_. Under normal circumstances, he shouldn't mind it because scenting, while intimate, doesn't immediately imply a romantic relationship.

Hell, he does it to James all the time when he's in heat. It helps him calm down better and gives him the assurance that Keith is there for him.

 _Liar._ It whispers at the back of his head. Keith's purpose for scenting James is anything but innocent. However, it doesn't change the fact that it does happen in a more platonic level and he shouldn't really dig that deeply into it.

After all, scenting is a more archaic way of displaying affection, people scent each other all the time. Family. Close friends. Scenting isn't limited to lovers alone. It just shows that they're welcome in each other's lives.

That's right. They're friends. Good friends from the looks of it.

“Aw, does Keith finally have a mate?”

The voice alone sends a trickle of annoyance up his spine as he turns to see Lance grinning at him.

“He’s not my mate,” he bites out, immediately hostile. One would expect that the only two omegas in their class would actually get along with each other.

But no. Both were already butting heads on the first moment they met. No one really knows why, or where the animosity comes from but it's clear that the two aren't fans of each other.

“Wait,” his eyes widen in surprise, “So there’s someone? Like, a literal someone?” his volume rises enough to earn a few curious alphas which is the last thing Keith wants.

Not that Lance knows that as he leans in to give Keith a sniff.

“Stop that!” he snarls with enough ferocity to make Lance back away.

“Ohhh! Possessive. Now, I’m really curious about him,” he teases, earning a rumbling growl.

“Okay, okay. I get it. Off limits. Geez, for someone who says he isn’t your mate, you definitely act like one,” he remarks, ignoring Keith's bristling.

The bristling eventually gives way to his mood souring for the whole duration of the class. He tries ignoring the stray looks and whispers Lance's remark has caused. And so far, so good. That is until Sendak and his crew start getting more vocal on their views.

“Do you think they do it on a regular basis?”

“With Kogane? No way!”

“True. But I wanna know who's the other end of that scent though. He smells tasty.”

His pen snaps in half. The thought of James with any one of these bastards makes him wanna stab someone. Preferably a stupid alpha that just doesn't know to keep his thoughts to himself.

“Aw, what's the matter Kogane? Feeling protective? Don't worry, we'll make sure to take care of him for you,” Sendak grins, snapping what is left of Keith's temper.

“You so much as breathe on him and I will gut you,” he snarls, paying no heed to the warning rumble from the alpha.

“Watch it, Kogane. Shirogane’s not always there to protect you,” he warns with clear malice in his tone.

Keith growls, a retort just at the tip of his tongue when a voice interrupts them.

“That’s enough!” Both students freeze.

Prof. Holt stands on the podium wearing an uncharacteristic scowl in his face.

“Mr. Sendak, if I hear such talk in my class again, I'm going to drop you. And that applies to the rest of you. In fact, if I hear such talk _anywhere_ , I expect you to be shifting majors because I don't want anyone with such primitive outlooks in my class. Evaluations be damned,” Prof. Holt reprimands, giving everyone a hard look, as if daring anyone to voice out a problem with him.

The silence in the study hall was deafening. Nobody dares. Prof. Holt may be a beta but he also made top contributions to their field making him one of the most academically decorated faculty members in their university.

Getting on his bad side is basically suicide since his classes are extremely important prerequisites for them if they want to advance into the next year.

“Am I clear.” His voice rings firm, eyes still holding that challenging light as he zeroes into their direction.

Sendak tenses, hands balling up tight as he meets the beta's gaze.

“Crystal,” he grits out.

“Good. Now, take your seats, we have a lot to cover,” he orders, turning back to the board and starts where he left off.

For a moment, Keith lets himself breathe. The rest of the lecture proper stretches till the lunch hour.

Prof. Holt dismisses them 12 on the dot, telling them that the continuation would take place in an hour before making his exit.

Keith stretches in his seat, feeling the strain of stiff muscles from sitting too long. He doesn't usually eat lunch so he decides to take a nap, he starts dozing off when a noise jolts him back up.

Some of the alphas are gathering by the windows.

He rolls his eyes, already familiar with that kind of commotion. He pities the omega that caught their eyes. He’s just about go back to his interrupted nap when all the gathering alphas move towards the door, yanking it open.

The familiar scent hits him like a wrecking ball.

_James!_

His feet carry him towards the small clump of alphas before he even realizes it.

“Hey, beautiful. Lost?”

“Actually… I'm looking for someone.”

“Oh? Now that you've mentioned it. You do smell familiar…”

“Back off!” he warns, body suddenly tense when he feels the alphas zeroing on him. Distracted enough, James manages to squeeze himself through.

“Keith! I'm so glad I found you!” he smiles, oblivious to the curious looks he's earning.

“What are you doing here?” he asks, inwardly wincing at the slight sharpness in his tone because the last thing he needs is fending off these alphas that are clearly showings signs of interest that borders beyond curiosity.

“I thought I’d bring you lunch,” he holds out a paper bag, only to pause suddenly aware of the tenseness in Keith's posture. “Is… Is this a bad time?” The way his mood wilts makes something in Keith flip.

“No! No. It’s fine. I just didn’t expect you here,” he assures, trying desperately to tamp down the urge to avoid his eyes.

“Oh. Well, I was guiding an old friend through the campus and turns out he’s also interested in taking up some classes in your college. So I thought…”

“Might as well hit two birds with one stone?” He can feel himself relaxing, the alphas long forgotten when James grins at him.

“Yup. He needed to fill up a few application documents so we can meet  him up by the lounge. You free to hang out?” he asks, leaning in, a warm hand loosely curling over his right wrist.

He should refuse. It will only make more people talk. But then the faint scent of sandalwood and roses curls under his nose, mixing effortlessly with James’ scent, his resolve falters and collapses under it.

“Sure.”

James takes it as a signal to tighten his hold and drag Keith along with him but not before turning to give the alphas a bright smile and saying, “nice meeting you all!”

Keith doesn't need to turn to see the several blushes that are dusting their cheeks. James is charming in an oblivious sort of way that draws people in.

Basically too cute for his own good sometimes.

He's just happy that Sendak and his posse already left when James came because it _will_ get bloody. Or Lance. God, he doesn't know if he can handle dealing with that one.

Luckily for them, the lounge isn't far from Keith's classroom so he can spend a bit more time with James before he needs to get to class.

“So… where’s your -” he stops, his omega senses zeroing in towards an unfamiliar alpha approaching.

A tall dark handsome alpha that reminds him of campfires and cinnamon.

“Hi!” the alpha greets and Keith freezes, blinking owlishly as he meets the alpha's warm gaze.

As if sensing his confusion, James decides to take the helm, letting go of Keith's hand as he moves towards the alpha's side.

The sudden action makes Keith's stomach drop.

“This is Ryan. Ryan Kinkade. We grew up together,” James introduces, giving Keith a bright smile.

“Nice to meet you. Thanks for taking care of James. I know he can be a handful,” Ryan adds, a soft smile curls on his lips as he gives James’ hair a playful ruffle.

“Hey!” James pouts but makes no move to stop the gesture.

“It’s no problem at all,” he replies, ignoring the burn rising just behind his eyes.

They talk for a bit before choosing a table to eat. According to James, since the alpha barely spoke a word aside for a few smiles and snorts whenever James mentions something particularly funny or memorable, Ryan plans on switching majors and the their university offers up some pretty good options.

Inwardly, Keith couldn't help but berate himself for even not considering James’ friend to be an alpha.

 _Of course, it's an alpha. Most applicants_ **_are_ ** _alphas._

It's not like he has issues with James having friends. He's naturally friendly and people flock to him. But an _alpha_ , a childhood friend at that, makes him want to reach out and take James’ hand back and say, _mine_.

The conversation mostly involves James filling in Ryan on some stuff. Keith tries to stuff as much food in his mouth to avoid talking. The chicken pesto tastes like ash.

He tries to be civil though. It's not Ryan's fault. He's the one that has feelings for a fellow omega. It's not Ryan's fault for being James’ friend. James had a life before him.

James had relationships before him. James had sex before him.

He stops at that, he doesn't need the image of James with someone else. He doesn't need or want to know because he doesn't know what he might do about it.

It's not fair either. He's no virgin. Just because he doesn't share heats doesn't mean he doesn't hook up with others outside of it.

So he tries. He talks. Chimes in. Ignore that dark heavy feeling in his chest when he sees James being playful with Ryan. He ignores the way his heart clenches at the possibility of James and Ryan being together in a more intimate light.

It's not that hard to see. Both look great together, and their familiarity makes him envious. He wants more of that, the casual touches, the easy conversations.

Sometimes, he wishes that he refused James’ request to be a heat partner, then maybe he'd be spared of this pathetic pining. But everytime those grey purple eyes turn at him, he knows he'd rather have James like this than none at all.

They hang out a bit more before Ryan takes his leave, stating that he still needs to do a few errands.

What surprises him though was when he turns his heavy gaze to Keith and says, “Take care of him.”

“I'm not some cub that needs watching, Ryan,” James says, exasperation clear in his tone. Ryan gives him a snort saying he clearly disagrees.

“Don't worry. I'll keep him out of trouble,” Keith replies and the alpha smirks.

“That too.”

* * *

 

“So… umm… does Ryan know about us?” he can't help but ask because that parting comment leaves him a bit baffled.

“About the heat thing? Yeah… why, does it bother you? Others knowing...” There is a cautious tone in his voice, as if gauging Keith response to the question.

“If you trust them. I don't mind,” he answers, noting the way James’ shoulders relax.

It's not that he minds people knowing, okay scratch that, he totally minds. He doesn't like to advertise parts of his life people have no business in. That's why, he wants this tiny kernel of knowledge to remain within a very few circle of trusted friends.

 _Not that keeping it a secret is any good anymore_ , he concludes, inwardly groaning when he recalls how he acted back at study hall. If there was any doubt on what his relationship with James is, there isn't now.

“Oh, good. 'Cause it's kinda hard not to explain when I'm carrying your scent with me so much,” he laughs and Keith suddenly understands why James didn't even bother hiding their agreement from Ryan.

If he, an omega can smell the mix of their scents, then surely an alpha, especially a familiar one, can notice the difference. And that means it applies to him as well.

 _Aw crap._ He clearly didn't consider that part.

“Yeah… I didn't overdo it did I? It usually fades after a few days.” He blushes, hoping he didn't give James trouble with his possessiveness.

“I don't mind. Makes me feel like I belong with you,” he assures, and Keith swears his heart is threatening to jump out of his chest with how hard it's beating.

“I mean… look at me. I hardly fit in with the badass omega that got in the Aeronautics Program,” he adds, a certain of softness, just at the edge of his eyes makes Keith want to reach out, brush a thumb over his cheek in assurance.

He moves to grab his hand instead.

“You do.” The words goes out whisper soft. Intimate. Private. A confession meant for early morning sunshines and embraces.

The startled light in James eyes tells him he didn't expect the reply at all.

“I see you, James.”

 _I wish you'd see_ **_me_ ** _too._

“Keith, I-”

“Why hellooo there~”

And just like that the quiet atmosphere between them shatters.

“Uh… hi,” James turns towards the direction of the intruder and never in Keith's life did he want to kick someone's ass more.

“Hi, I’m Lance. And you are?” The omega grins, ignoring the anger radiating from Keith as he moves into James’ space offering up a hand in greeting.

“James,” he replies, hesitantly taking his hand away from Keith to shake Lance's hand.

_Screw kicking his ass, I'm gonna kill him._

“James. Such a pretty name for a pretty omega. It's nice to know the face behind the scent. Perhaps, we should take a chance to be more familiar with each other,” he flirts, laying it extra heavy, giving James more than a suggestive smirk.

“If you're offering up what I _think_ you're offering, the answer is no,” he says, eyes narrowing in caution, taking his hand from Lance's grasp.

“You sure? I could offer up a lot more variety than whatever mullet here is giving you,” Lance replies and the implication finally sets in.

Keith grits his teeth, hands clenching into tight fists as he glares at Lance.

“Not interested.” Firm and to the point, James meets Lance's eyes head on as if daring him to try again.

 _Let him try._ He growls, he knows James can handle himself, logically he knows that but seeing Lance flirting with James, offering up to share his heats with him makes him seethe.

“Okay, okay. Geez, I get it. Mutually exclusive, huh. I respect that,” Lance backs off, Keith chooses to ignore the tiny bit of mocking in his voice as the stiffness in his shoulders drop just by a tiny bit.

As if finally noticing Keith’s glaring, Lance rolls his eyes, muttering something about getting all the hot ones and starts walking away. And just when he's at a certain distance, he playfully adds, “Be sure to break it to Shiro gently.”

And almost as if summoned by an unknown force, a familiar voice chimes in from behind.

“Break to me what gently?”

“Shiro!” He stands up sharply, turning to meet a pair of curious eyes  looking at him with amusement.

“Nothing. It’s just Lance being… well, Lance,” he answers, glancing over his shoulder to see the omega long gone.

“I see,” he chuckles, “you know, you two need to get along some time. Professors would most likely be pairing you two for projects,” he points out, earning a scowl from Keith.

“Because we're omegas.”

“It's not like that,” he says, both hands up in a placating gesture only to rile Keith up more.

“It’s _exactly_ like that! We don't even like each other and we end up getting paired up just because we're both omegas,” he snaps, recalling the few times it happened with almost disastrous results on their output.

“Secondary genders aside, you still need to learn how to work with others,” he points out, a tiny hint of frustration in his voice since he has long drilled this talk with Keith.

“I'm fine on my own,” he insists, earning a tired look from the alpha.

“Keith, I know you can but when you're in the field, you're gonna be in a team and personalities may clash.  Take this as practice for the real thing.”

Shiro is right. He knows this. He should learn how to work well with others. He can't be picky. His field is dominated by alphas and if he wants to succeed, he needs to stop the automatic instinct to be hostile towards them.

 _Maybe Shiro should give them lessons on it._ It's a brief thought. Fleeting, really. But he is quite curious how Shiro manages not to trigger his defensive responses.

“Okay. Fine. Just don't pair me up with Sendak,” he relents only to realize that James is still there and has heard the whole thing.

 _Great. Just fucking great._ The last thing he needs is James knowing about his issues on working with others.

“Who's Sendak?” James asks, a curious light in his eyes as they turn towards him. As if suddenly realizing that the conversation was more of a private nature, he turns his gaze away, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he apologizes.

“Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt…”

“No, it's fine. Sorry, I ignored you. And don't mind Sendak, he's just a stupid alpha,” he quickly amends before answering and brushing off the inquiry because he can feel James’ protective instincts rising up in response to his hostility towards the alpha. He doesn't want James worrying about this one as well. In fact, he doesn't want James thinking about Sendak _at all._

“Yeah, that was pretty rude of us, Keith is usually alone so it's quite a surprise to see him being more social,” Shiro chimes in, a bright smile on his face as he extends a hand in greeting, “The name's Shiro, nice to meet you.”

“James. James Griffin,” he rises to shake the hand, unlike the handshake with Lance, his expression is more open and smiling as he adds in, “it's nice to meet you too.”

Perhaps it's because he's familiar with Shiro's mannerisms, but he did not miss the slight tenseness of surprise in the alpha's shoulders when James comes closer towards him. He then remembers that James is currently carrying his scent and he hasn't really told Shiro about that little detail in their relationship.

“You're Keith's roommate, right?” Shiro guesses and James gives him a nod of yes in reply.

“You got it. I hope he hasn't be secretly complaining how horrible I am as a roommate,” he grins, drawing a playful easy air into the conversation making Shiro laugh.

“Not at all. He got Matt and I jealous when you packed him that rice meal. Makes us wish we have a roommate nice enough to share their meals with us,” Shiro divulges and Keith can feel the heat rushing up to his face and right up the tips of his ears. He has met Matt through Shiro, he's a beta like his dad and has an interesting enough personality to make an impression.

“I came by your office _one_ time!” he exclaims, and this time it's James’ turn to laugh.

“I’ll be sure to pack extra next time so Keith can share it with you,” he smiles, a mischievous curve on his lips before he makes a comment of his own, “And _you_ , must the Shiro Keith talks about.”

“All good, I hope,” Shiro smiles, a bashful look in his eyes as James assures him that Keith would never dare.

“Don’t worry. Keith only says good things about you.”

“Well, that’s good to know. Anyways, I gotta bolt. And so does Keith if I'm looking at that clock right,” he says, as they all glance at the large clock hanging on the wall.

“Oh, right. Class,” James says, blushing a bit at his forgetfulness an apologetic look on his face as he adds, “Sorry, I shouldn't have stalled you.”

“That’s okay. We all got a bit carried away. It was nice meeting you, James. Maybe we can all get together sometime?” Shiro offers, earning a bright pleased smile from James.

“Sounds like a plan. It was a pleasure meeting you,” he replies, turning an expectant look on Keith, “See you at home?”

“Of course,” he nods as James takes off as well, leaving him alone with a now very curious Shiro in tow as they walk back towards the direction of Keith’s class.

“So… a heat partner, huh.”

“Does it bother you?” he asks, gauging the alpha’s demeanor as they pause nearby Shiro’s office.

“Keith. I'm not your keeper.” Not the direct answer he wants to hear.

“But it bothers you,” he concludes, looking Shiro right in the eyes hoping to be proven wrong. While common, there are still people who aren’t comfortable in being faced with the an omega’s sexual experiences.

They know it happens. They’re technically okay with it. But they don’t like knowing about it.

“What? No! Of course not!” he reacts, shock coloring his tone, “Keith, you know I would always trust your decisions. Why would you think being a heat partner would bother me?” he asks, a bit of hurt filtering through his eyes.  

“So, it doesn’t bother you that I didn’t tell you about James?” he clarifies, hesitance clear in his tone.

“What’s between you and James is your business. And I’m pretty sure you’d tell me when you’re ready,” Shiro assures, placing a steady hand on his shoulder.

“I was planning on telling you, but there really wasn’t much of a chance. Sorry you had to find out like that. Uhhh… is it, umm… that obvious?

“Now that you’ve mentioned it, you do smell different. It’s fresh but faint,” Shiro describes, making Keith blush.

“Does it bother you?” he asks.

“No!” he replies, a bit too quickly, earning a raised brow of curiosity.

“No… I mean _my_ scent on James,” he corrects, as Shiro stops for a moment, suddenly Keith feels he may have crossed some invisible social line. Maybe this isn’t something that he should be talking about with an alpha, or anyone for that matter.

“About the same impression with yours. Keith, what’s wrong?” he zeroes in on him, Keith purses his lips, not really sure how to phrase it without giving Shiro a negative impression on James.

“It's just… I don't like people making it an issue on this. So we fuck. Big deal,” he inwardly winces because it _is_ a big fucking deal, for him. It’s a big fucking deal because he has intimate romantic feelings for James and in all honesty wants their sessions to mean more than fucking. But Shiro doesn’t know that, at least not yet and Keith feels that baby steps is the best way to break it to Shiro.

“Did Sendak say something? I know you don’t like him. But you mentioned him earlier and -” he stops, catching the silence on Keith’s end.

“What did he say?” he asks, a growl rumbling in his throat, alerting Keith that a confrontation is a definite probability if he doesn't say anything soon.

“It doesn’t matter what he said, Prof. Holt handled it. So chill,” he assures, calming the alpha as he reaches out to give his arms squeeze. “I just… James isn't just a fuck buddy.”

“He's your friend. And you don't like how the other alphas talk about him like he’s a piece of meat.”

He nods, not really trusting himself if he speaks further.

“He's lucky to have you protecting him,” he moves his hand, placing it at the nape of Keith’s neck, effectively calming some of the anxiety in him down, “I'm sure he'd do the same for you,”

That earns Shiro a snort.

“I hope not. The last thing I need is him getting into trouble because of me.”

“He cares for you too. I can tell,” he says, giving his shoulder a pat,  “You should get back to class, Sam is probably on his way.”

“Yeah, don’t wanna be late. See you,” he waves goodbye as he continues on towards class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be lovely.


	3. Rain and Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets a refresher course on how friendship is supposed to work.

Keith feels likes floating. The past couple of weeks have dragged him ragged and their couch just looks so welcoming as he burrows himself deep into the cushions.

“Long day?” 

He hears the door close, the soft smell of lavender and mint getting stronger as he feels warm fingers carding through his hair, before settling to rubbing circles into his nape.

A soft moan escapes his throat when the fingers press more firmly against the tight muscles.

“How are you so good at this?” he murmurs, letting himself melt further into the couch.

“I'm an omega. I know all our right spots,” he answers, off handed and casual, fingers dancing over Keith's scalp. 

“Wanna talk about it?”

Keith shakes his head, James shouldn't worry about him like this. Especially if such worries include things he'd rather not discuss with James. It's nothing new with him. Alphas talk. Add in a pair of omegas and they'll talk a lot more than he could tolerate.

_ “I can't believe Kogane is tapping that ass.” _

_ “They're both omegas… he could be tapping Kogane's ass.” _

The fingers stop, much to his disappointment as James lets out a frustrated huff.

“Off limits. Got it. At least tell me you’re talking to someone about this. It's not good for us to bottle stressful feelings up.”

“I'm handling it just fine.” He his tone is sharper than intended, perhaps an annoyed glare as thrown in there as well since he sees an unexpected look of flatness in James’ demeanor.

“Okay.” He withdraws, soft warm fingers disengaging as he gets up from his crouching position.

“James?”

“You look like you're ready to drop. I'll take care of dinner,” he says, not really looking at Keith as he walk towards the kitchen.

“James, I-”

A sharp buzz at the door derails whatever conversation it was to follow as James turns to answer the door, leaving Keith with an apology stuck up his throat.

“Oh! Well, hello there handsome. What brings you here?”

He hears James greet the new arrival, the light happy tone, the playfulness of the words, every muscle in his body stiffens.

“Why don't you come in?”

_ Intruder _ . His internal alarms are blaring. This person doesn't belong here. In his house. In his territory. His muddled tired senses zero in at the arrival.

_ Alpha _ . His mind supplies. He feels himself turning hostile only to stop when scent gets clearer and a lot more familiar. 

Rain and earth. 

“Shiro?” he moves to a sitting position as James guides the alpha into the common room.

“Hey, thought I was overdue a visit. You doing okay? Sam said you looked a bit off recently.” 

Keith frowns, “I'm fine. Just a bit tired. We're doing pair up projects. I got Lance,  _ again _ ,” he replies, and that's partially true. He does have a project with Lance, and while it has been a grueling task of trying to get the guy to focus, he's been getting better at dealing with him. Besides, like James, Shiro doesn't need to know about the alphas being annoying.

“That omega bother you that much?” James asks, “I mean, he seems a bit pushy, but…” he trails off, as if trying to look for a proper way to describe Lance's behavior based on the very brief encounter they had last time.

“He's annoying. It's like everything's a competition with him. I'm not even doing anything,” he sighs, sitting back at the couch, crossing his arms as he recalls the many times Lance's competitive streak got them into trouble.

“Hmm… maybe that's the reason,” Shiro says, taking a seat across him, he kinda feels sorry for the beanbag bearing the large alpha's weight.

“Aww, he has a crush on you,” James chimes in, a teasing light in his eyes as he flops down beside Keith.

“What? Don't be ridiculous! He's an omega!” he protests, failing to see the logic in this.

“So? What does that have to do with anything?” James counters, “Omegas can like other omegas.”

_ But only at a certain extent. _

“It's just… look, James. Lance doesn't have a crush on me. I'm not the one he asked to share heats with remember,” he reminds and James rolls his eyes at the memory.

“And I declined. I think he just wanted your attention. Which is cute. But, I don't like sharing.” He grins, having the audacity to wink as he teases Keith's pining heart mercilessly.

_ That's just mean, Jamie. _ He pouts, about to reply when Shiro clears his throat, making both omegas blush.

The concept of heat partners aren't really talked about in front of alphas. 

“Um… feelings aside, I think James has a point in Lance wanting your attention.”

“Shiro, not you too,” he whines, Shiro gives him an apologetic smile.

“I wouldn't go as far as say that he has a crush on you, but I do think you there's something there. Maybe you should talk to him.”

The advice makes him groan, “Why do I have to talk to him? You guys are reading too much into this. We just don't get along.”

“Finnnneeee, so stubborn. I don't know you deal with him Shiro.”

“You're studying Education. Shouldn't this be part of your job description.”

“I'm planning on taking on high schoolers, last time I checked you're way past that phase. Well, outside of your perpetual emo-ness of course.”

“Ha. Ha. Ha. You don't see me complaining about your nerdiness either.”

“Hmph! You just fail to appreciate a good fantasy.”

He huffs, making Shiro and Keith laugh.

“I gotta say, you two get along pretty well. You only met a few months ago?” Shiro says, a fond look in his eyes. A strange look settles on James’ expression, a bit more closed and distant as he replies.

“It's more than enough to get to know a person right?”

“True, but Keith is an extra hard shell to crack.”

“Hey!” he protests, James chuckling at this, the strange expression long gone.

“Tell me about it. Getting him to talk is like pulling teeth sometimes,” he chides, giving him a soft push on the shoulders. 

“But, it's good to know he has you, Shiro,” he adds, turning to the alpha smiling.

“Me?” A light dust of pink sprinkles Shiro's cheeks.

“Yeah,” James nods, sincere eyes meeting as he continues to elaborate, “he opens up to you. He's already looking better from earlier. He looked really tired from whatever baggage he's keeping there.”

“I do not have baggage,” he denies and James scoffs, eyes rolling and nose upturned.

“Everyone has baggage. You just need to unload it from time to time.”

“I don't see you unloading,” he points out in response, aside from the usual drags about requirements and the occasional homesickness, James isn't really the type to mope about anything.

“Oh, that's because I do it in small increments that you don't really notice. A rant here. A bit of cry there. If I'm feeling extra upset, I call Ryan.”

The last few comments stop him. James cries? And apparently prefers to talk to Ryan about it.

“Ryan.”

It shouldn't be surprising since they're close friends but a part of him wants to know what has been bothering James. Maybe it's the bit of guilt calling him insensitive and cold, and maybe a bit of jealousy coming into play. Whatever it is, it make something heavy settle at the pit of his stomach. 

James isn't obligated to share his troubles with Keith nor did Keith give any signal that it's okay for James to do so.

Suddenly all those attempts in trying to him to talk about  _ his _ problems makes so much sense. James was testing the waters and so far Keith is cold as fucking ice.

“Yup, he's great listener,” James smiles, softness touching the edges of his eyes, “I don’t know how he puts up with my babble… like now, for example. Sorry, I do try to keep it down with Keith, but I get carried away sometimes,” he apologizes and Keith wants to vehemently protest. 

He likes it when James babbles, it's adorable and he loves how it lulls him into this state of calmness. He likes hearing about his day. How he chippers on about this new show he's watching. Or how he talks about home. 

_ He  _ **_has_ ** _ been a bit quiet recently. _

He thought it was because they were too busy and involved in their own stuff but to think that James makes an effort to keep quiet around him hurts.

_ And whose fault is that? Maybe if you actually opened up more, he would be more comfortable with you. _

“No, I find it charming,” Shiro says, making James blush. 

“I don't mind either,” he chimes in, turning to see a wide startled look in James’ eyes. 

“Oh. Thanks…” he turns away, the blush turning deeper as he stands up, “anyways, I better start dinner. And you are staying, Shiro. I'm making that rice meal you mentioned,” he insists and judging from the determination set on his features Shiro has no choice up to comply.

“Oh, all right.” 

“Good. Keep Keith from turning into a moping mushroom for me, will you?” 

“I make no promises,” Shiro replies with a laugh as James gives them both a wink.

Keith swears he had never seen James so hyper as he quickly putters along the kitchen to make a simple dish of rice, meat and mixed vegetables. Then again, they never had much visitors come in so he never really got the chance to see this side of James.

He looks,  _ happy _ . A lot happier than Keith has seen him. In fact, not only has the omega been quieter, he has been a bit more withdrawn recently. He knows he's been busy with studies and can't indulge into James’ more social tendencies, but usually he'd be dragged into a forced study break or something.

He recalls the hesitant looks and distance. The surprise in those purple eyes when he chimes in for a conversation. 

_ Oh. _

 

* * *

 

“I'm sorry if I gave you the impression you couldn't talk to me or that you thought it was better not say anything around me,” he says, waits with bated breath as James pauses in wiping the counter. 

Shiro is long gone and while dinner seemed okay enough, certain parts of the conversation remained a bit stilted all throughout. 

Cleaning up the kitchen after dinner is usually his job, but for some reason James refuses to budge and let him do the cleaning, like he was pushing Keith away. And since it's getting a bit too obvious on his end that something is clearly wrong he insists. So they share, Keith sweeps while James does the counters. 

At least, they were supposed to. 

“Where is this coming from, Keith,” he replies, there is a stillness in his posture, an almost cautious air that makes Keith uneasy.

“It's just… I know I'm not great at sharing stuff and…”

“You're not obligated to share anything to me Keith,” James cuts him off, unusually sharp as he turns back, wiping the counter with more vigour than it needs.

“But I don't want you feeling that you need to keep things from me. I didn't know you were upset. I didn't know you cry sometimes.” He feels lost, he's missing something here. A piece. A very important piece.

_ I didn't know you needed someone to talk to. I didn't know and I'm sorry.  _

“It's just a bit of homesickness, I get lonely sometimes. I miss home,” he brushes it off, the heavy strokes slowing to a halt at the admission.

_ Ryan. Ryan is home.  _ That's what Keith could hear.

“You can talk to me,” he offers, suddenly feeling so exposed. 

_ I can be your home. _

James discards the washcloth, turns and looks at him with arms crossed, a thoughtful heavy look in his gaze as he replies.

“It doesn't seem fair.”

“Fair? James, I thought you said we're friends.” He's confused now. 

_ Isn't this what friends do? Offer support and a willing ear? _

“It isn't fair because I can't return the favor. I talk my heart out, unload my baggage and what, give you more baggage to deal with?” he answers and Keith shrugs.

“It's no big deal.”

“Friends talk to each other, Keith.”

And just like that, the missing piece falls into place. Friends  _ talk _ to each other. Friends share things with each other. Friends let each other in and see different parts of themselves. 

Keith. Keith doesn't. He tries so hard in not letting James know about his feelings that he keeps drawing lines that weren't there in the first place.

“Oh.”

“You made the line pretty clear and there's only so much I could do to push. I don't want you to feel obligated to be my friend just because I share my heats with you.”

_ If you just want to be heat partners. That's fine by me. _

The statement lies unspoken between them. The level of intimacy between partners varies from case to case. It can be very close and warm, friendships easily establishable or business-like and cold, maintaining a certain distance that keeps things from escalating beyond what is necessary. 

What James is offering Keith leans towards more on the latter part of the spectrum and he is not liking it one bit.

“I want to.” The words slip past his lips. Unhindered. True. For a moment, he wonders if should just abandon all else and tell James the truth.

“What?” He cocks his head to the side, brows furrowing as they demand an explanation.

“Share stuff with you. But it's kinda hard for me… I… I don't have much friends. Aside from Shiro, I don't really have much experience to go on. So, I'm sorry if I came off cold or gave you the impression that I want to keep things more distant. I really don't mind you talking to me.”

“So… I don't get into your space?” The hesitant tone gives way to vulnerability. Big wide eyes suddenly so bright and soft. 

“No. Of course not. James, what gave you that idea?” he asks, placing the broom aside as he moves into James’ space, tiny jolts of nervousness running up his spine.

“It's just… you don't like me touching you outside of heat and pre-heat,” he explains, voice soft, so soft and shy.

_ What? _

“I don't want to make you uncomfortable. You made it clear last time,” he continues on, oblivious to Keith's confusion.

_ When?! _

“You obviously didn't like my scent on you. And it was really stupid of my part. It won't happen again,” he promises and a part of Keith sanity feels like crumbling.

“In what way did I give you the impression that I didn't like you scenting me?” he asks, finally finding his voice because he has clearly been sending James the wrong signals if he thinks like that.

“You,” the hesitation is back, James bites his lower lip as if debating on what to say. He takes a large breath and continues, “You looked really upset when I came by for lunch… I thought it was nothing at first, stressful class and all that, but your mood didn't get any better and until Shiro came along, you were practically radiating with irritation.” 

That leaves him stumped. So apparently, James isn't lost on his mood that day. In fact, he was particularly sensitive on what was going on with him. 

_ Just not the reasons behind it.  _

“I had a bad day. It had nothing to do with you scenting me,” he assures and James cuts him off with a glare.

“Liar.”

“Excuse me?”

“Don't lie to me, Keith. You've been avoiding me!” he points out, a spark of hurt clear in his voice as he goes on, “You barely let me near you. You don't like talking.  You space out all the time. And if it's not the scent thing. Then what -” he jolts back, sharp clarity and sureness set in his features.

“It is because I offered to share your heats? Is that it? I freaked you out because I'm turning it into a mutual thing and-”

“No! That's not it at all!” he stops him, it has gone on long enough. James is completely misunderstanding things to a very bad degree.

“Then what's wrong!” he snaps, posture stiff and taut before softening to resignation, “I get it you know. You don't want me with your heats.”

“Of course, I do!” It rings throughout the small kitchen only to be met my shocked silence on both ends.

_ I said that out loud. Fuck! _

“What?” The reaction is softer than he expects. It reaches him like a tentative whisper. 

“I… I do want you there,” he admits.

“I don't understand. I thought you said-”

“I said, I'd think about it. That doesn't mean no, James,” he corrects, he reaches out to hold James’ hand. It's soft. Warm. A steady presence in the middle of his hectic life. 

“James, would you be my heat partner?” he asks, watching as James’ eyes widen in surprise. He leans in, close enough for their hair to brush against each other's foreheads, and wait for the answer.

“Of course.” It shouldn't sound like some sacred vow but it did, for him at least. It's a bad idea, his feelings run too deep and it will only end in pain.

But to know more. Feel more. Have more. That part of him that craves for the intimacy James is offering  has been hungering for too long to resist.

“And you're sure? You're not doing this because I brought it back up and now you feel obligated to-”

He tastes of salt and sweetness. Lips soft against his as lingers before pulling back. James looks adorable when dusted with pink and red.

“I'm sure. And no, I don't mind you scenting me. Makes me feel like I belong,” he says, watching as the familiar words register in James’ memory. 

“So… friends?” he asks, ignoring the sharp jab of longing and want. 

“Friends,” James rasps, a short nod of affirmation as he gives Keith's hand squeeze.

“Now, we better get back to cleaning,” he deviates, going back to the counter while Keith smiles at him fondly.

He eventually fills the silence with his own inquiries and eventually it starts involving people in their lives.

James’ other friends, Nadia and Ina.

Keith's uncles and this club they run.

Cleaning long forgotten as the night wears on with fond memories and soft smiles.

“I gotta say, that Shiro... if you don't take him. I will.” The tone was teasing, and maybe if he actually bothers to probe James would confirm it.

“Y-You like him?” he asks instead, the world suddenly muffled while his heart struggles lurch out of his chest.

“What's not to like. I mean, look at him. That's prime alpha quality right there,” James answers, oblivious to Keith's inner turmoil. He has never been so thankful that the kitchen has a de-scenting feature because he doesn't know how he's gonna hide the need to run away. Far far away.

“There's no such thing as “prime” alpha,” he manages a snort, sound casual in his protests. He doesn't know why he's so surprised, Shiro is an amazing alpha and James would be blind not to notice.

“No, but that's about as close as you could get to one. He seems like a sweet guy,” he smiles, soft and fond. Keith can feel his heart crumbling at the sight.

And as if catching the change in atmosphere, James tones his gushing down, “Sorry… I’m making you uncomfortable. Shiro is your alpha. I shouldn't-”

“No!” he protests, sharp and loud, startling the other as he tries to explain the complicated nature of his feelings for Shiro. He fails, spectacularly. 

“I just don't see Shiro like that.”

“I see…” The doubt in his voice is palpable. Grey purple eyes growing observant as Keith tries to keep his expression neutral, mindless of the chaos raging in his head.

“Well, I have a report due and it still needs a bit of editing. You gonna be okay?” his voice is cautious, as if he senses the need to be extra careful lest he might break something if the wrong word is to be said.

“Yeah… I'm just gonna turn in early for the night. The day was exhausting,” he assures, giving James’ shoulder a pat.

“That's good. You need the rest. Goodnight, Keith.”

He nods and smiles. Waits for the footsteps to fade before he curls into a ball on the kitchen floor while the world blurs around him.

_ “Damn, if he wasn't taken I'd court him on the spot.” _

_ “Please, they're both omegas. And you know how omegas help each other out in heats. It's all superficial.” _

That's right. For all the intimacy. For the touches they share, it doesn't change what they are. 

Superficial. Temporary. 

What they have is nothing but a phase. Something fragile and effervescent. A moment. An experience. 

Friendship. That's the best thing they could have together and he doesn't know if it's going to enough for him when everyday, the pain of James choosing someone grows stronger and sharper.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments would be lovely.


	4. Roses and Sandalwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's day isn't going so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best. Please be kind.

Keith is not having a good day. In fact, he just might describe it as horrible. He feels like crap. Like  _ literal _ crap. His head is muddy and he can feel an oncoming headache, judging from the stiffness that is settling at his nape, it's not going to be a mild one. He muffles a groan when his temples start throbbing. 

_ End me. Now.  _ **_Please_ ** _. _

“Whoa, someone’s not looking so hot!” 

The intrusive scent of ocean air and sunshine itches at his nose.  He raises his head from the shelter of his arms to glare at the omega.

“Not now, Lance,” he warns, Prof. Holt just called a recess and he’s gonna take every minute the break is worth for. A faint rumble bubbles in his throat as the omega ignores him.

_ Nothing new there.  _

“No, seriously. You look like crap. Do you need help getting to the clinic?” Lance asks, expression lacking the usual mode of arrogance he is used to. 

“I’m fine. I just need a break. Which I could do right now, if you let me,” he sharply bites out, temples throbbing, he takes a deep breath unprepared for the wave of need that hit him like a truck with broken breaks.

“Oh, you gotta be shittin’ me,” he gasps as the room suddenly falls silent. 

He feels himself being roughly dragged up. He briefly panics, fighting the grip only to realize it’s just Lance. 

_ Lance. Omega. Safe.  _

“Don’t just stand there, mullet! Let’s go!” he tugs and Keith follows with a coordination of a newborn deer, stumbling against the desks, while Lance tries his best to maneuver themselves out of the room.

His senses are going on hyperdrive. Everything just seems so loud as compared from the muddled heaviness from earlier.

The heavy scent of tobacco and cloves coils under his nose. 

“Well, well. What do we have here?” Sendak says, blocking their way, an arrogant tilt in his head as he leans in. Keith wants to choke.

“Is someone having a flash heat? What’s the matter? Lecture proper too stressful for you? Maybe you should reconsider this course track,” he suggests, gleeful malice in his voice, his large meaty hand moves towards Keith only to be smacked away.

“Don’t you fucking dare touch him!” Lance snarls, teeth bare and sharp as he glares at Sendak, keeping his hold on Keith firm and tight, unyielding as he meets the alpha head on. 

“What’s this? Oh, right. Another omega that doesn’t know his place,” Sendak turns his attention away, for a moment, Keith lets himself breathe, allow the ocean smell to override the heaviness trying to choke him. 

“Move, Sendak. I won’t ask again,” Lance does not falter a beat, back ramrod straight, bright blue eyes not daring to look down as it meets Sendak’s mocking gaze. 

“Oh, look. I guess there’s finally something you two could work together on,” he steps back, grin still in place while Lance just moves to get away as fast as possible. 

* * *

 

It feels like an eternity. The halls stretching so long he wonders how long he has been walking and why is he  _ still _ walking. Heat coils at the pit of his stomach. Everything is just so loud and bright. The lights. The overpowering scents of alphas mixing into an awful stew of citrus, woodsy and herbal scents. 

“Is the de-scenting system broken or something,” he gasps, a whine escaping him as the mismatched mix of scents hit him once more. 

“It’s working perfectly fine. You’re just extra sensitive because of the flash heat,” Lance answers, while he mumbles how the university should invest on this particular technological innovation more. 

Yes, it's standard enough to muffle scents and make them not as intrusive, scents only noticeable when people are at a certain proximity from each other. 

But it would just be his luck to belong to a college that deems it almost unnecessary since majority of its student body is either an alpha or a beta. Beta barely have a scent and don't have a sharp sense of smell, while alphas don't mind smelling each other in general.

_ Disgusting _ . His nose crinkles.

“Yeah… I wish they'd invest more on de-scenting technology too. Like, I love alphas as much as the next omega but smelling that deadly cocktail of scents turns me off big time,” Lance blabbers on, his topics ranging from their recent actually passable project to the latest trends in fashion and beauty products.

It helps to a certain extent. He just needs to get home, take the heat leave credits that's alloted for any studying omega. 

Yes. 

_ Home _ . 

Warm. 

Safe. 

**_Jamie_ ** .

The pang of need sends him stumbling.

“Whoa, okay. I can't drag you around like this. Do you have… I dunno a roommate's number? Maybe we can have them lug your heavy ass back to your apartment?” Lance says as he catches him from a very painful face plant.

“Jamie's not home,” he can feel the wrongness of it. His instincts screaming in confusion.

_ Where?! Where is he?  _

Which is ridiculous. He hasn't even shared  _ his _ heats with him. So where are all these needy emotions coming from?

“Great. Just great. Okay. Do you know anyone else who could help?” he asks again and Keith for the life of him couldn't think.

_ Someone. Anyone. No one.  _ **_Alone_ ** _.  _

_ Always alone. _

He panics.

“Okay. Okay. Don't do this now. Please, Keith you gotta breathe. Look at me. Keith, look at me.” His voice goes firm all of the sudden. The apparent early distress gone as he helps Keith breathe.

“Everything is gonna be fine. Now, I know you're in a crappy situation and all the stupid scents mixing isn't really helping but I need you to try. Is there anyone we could ask for help?” 

For a moment, his mind clears. The scent of ocean and sun calming his fraying nerves.

“Shiro.”

* * *

 

Rain and earth. The scent always brings a certain sort calmness in him. It's like a cooling balm to the heat slowly engulfing him. 

_ Closer. Closer.  _ **_More._ **

He moves. Towards the cool touch of relief only to meet a wave of resistance. It prickles his nose. Too warm. Too hot. 

He opens his eyes to see Lance holding him close, away from the rain and earth. 

“You're almost home,” he murmurs and Keith is struggling to make sense of the claw crushing his heart.

_ Empty. Empty house.  _ **_Empty nest_ ** _. _

“Are you sure you two are going to be okay?” 

_ Shiro _ . His mind supplies. 

_ Familiar. Safe.  _ **_Alpha_ ** _. _

He shifts and Lance's hold on him tightens.

“Yeah. Keith's a big boy, Shiro. He'll be fine.”

The thin whine curling up his throat says otherwise. He needs. He needs  _ something _ . And maybe. Maybe Shiro could help.

“Shiro, help.”

The answering rumble sends shivers up his spine, answering a deep instinctual need in him.

“Alpha,” his voice is light, it comes out like a puff of breath, as simple as breathing.

“Focus!” The voice clangs. Disrupts. For whom the command is for, he doesn't know. But an inkling of rationality, tells him to do so.

“Lance's is right. Patience, Keith. We're almost there,” he assure, voice straining and tight. 

He then realizes that he's in a car. Shiro's car. At the backseat with Lance. He tries to recall the moments in between but the hot heaviness surrounding him makes it the least of his worries.

He fell asleep somewhere along the way when something wakes him up. 

“Wait! Are you sure?!” 

Lance sounds rather frantic. Alarm blares through his system as he's immersed in Shiro’s scent. 

“Shiro,” he whines, burrowing his nose in the alpha’s neck. 

“Shh… it’s gonna be fine,” he murmurs and Keith feels himself being lifted into strong arms. A purr vibrates in his throat. 

_ Shiro. Yes. Shiro is good. Shiro is safe. _ The thought echoes through him, he feels the slick dripping in anticipation.   

“Lance, it’s gonna be fine. Trust me, okay. I’m not going to do anything to him,” he assures, earning a whine from Keith.

_ Why? Why not?  _ He wants to protest. Is he not good enough? Is he that terrible? Even in heat, Shiro won’t touch him, comfort him?

“Alpha, please. It hurts,” his voice cracks, fingers gripping around Shiro’s collar as he starts taking more of that cool scent. 

_ Mint. _

It’s not there. He wants mint but it’s not there.  

“I’ll take it from here.” 

He feels himself being taken away and into the grasp of sunshine only for the arms around him to tighten in protest.

“No offense, Lance. But you two hardly get along and I don’t think it’s a good idea to leave Keith with someone he’s instinctively antagonistic with.”

He opens his eyes and the image of Shiro wearing an uncharacteristic frown strikes him. His brows furrowing while his lips thin into a line as his grey eyes hardens into a glare.   

“And no offense Shiro, but you’re an alpha. He’s trusts you. He feels safe with you, but you and I both know that he isn’t really right in the head to consent to anything right now,” Lance points out, equally antagonistic in tone. Unusual for an omega. Then again, Lance did just stand up against Sendak so maybe Lance has more backbone than he estimates. 

“He looks in pain.” 

Doubt. Reluctance. Lance latches on to it, unhesitant and firm. 

“He is, but he’ll pull through. Now, give him here.” 

Shiro turns his attention back to him, conflict and reluctance churning in his gaze. 

“S-Shiro, please. I-I need you,” he begs, moving to nuzzle him his neck, he’ll make do without the mint. Shiro can be enough. Shiro leans away, a clear refusal. It sends a pang of unexpected hurt through him.  

“I need you to listen. Lance is going to help you,” he strains, but all Keith could register is the rejection.  

“No! Don’t leave. Alpha!” he gasps, whining when Shiro gently removes his grip while Lance helps him stand. 

“Stay. Please, stay.” 

“I’m sorry, Keith. But, Lance is right. I’ll make sure to call and check on you, okay?”

It’s not enough. He’s being abandoned. He makes a lunge towards him and Lance, with a strength he definitely did not expect, pulls him into the apartment.

The traces of lavender and mint suddenly makes everything worse.    

* * *

 

“Come on, mullet. Where’s your room, I’ll help you build your nest.” Gentle. Soft. It clashes with several ingrained impressions he has for the omega. 

“No! Not enough. Empty.”  

He doesn’t want to go inside. It feels empty and wrong. 

“I know you want Shiro, but from the look of things you two didn’t really talk this out so come on. Where’s your room?”

“No! He’s not there,” he protests, shaking his head as he curls into a ball on the couch.

He knows he should be fine. But Shiro’s rejection hurt and the fact that James isn’t here makes everything feel wrong and disjointed. 

“Listen. You two can talk about this on your next heat,” Lance reasons with a patience of a saint. 

“He’s not here. Why is he not here?”

He knows  _ why _ . James is gone to visit his parents.  But the need to have someone familiar claws at him.

“Okay. Fine. We’ll stay here. On the couch. I dunno why, all I can smell is… him.” Lance is looking at him again, only there's a sliver of understanding in his eyes that tells Keith he now knows too much.

“Wow. When I said it was something exclusive I didn’t know it was at that level,” he says, slowly approaching him from the side as he crouches down into a squat.

“But hey. He’s gonna come home any minute and you’ll be fine-”

The whine cuts him off. Sharp. Distressing. 

“No he’s not. He’s already home.” His world is blurring, he knows James would be more comfortable there. James likes home. James  _ misses _ home.

His  _ parents _ are home.

His  _ friends _ are home.

_ Ryan _ is home.

Keith. Keith is not. He's just a roommate.  

Keith is not home and the realization breaks him. He'll never be Jamie's home.

“I’m gonna try and translate that to him not going back home for a while. And you don’t know when he’ll be back,” Lance says while he only shakes his head, burying his head further into pillow in his arms.

“Okay. That’s okay. Do you have anyone else we could call?” he asks only to earn a sob. Kolivan and Antok are too far away and both are betas so there's only so much they can help with.

“Aw… come on. Hey, I’ll stay with you. Just until James comes back and then you can build that nest together,” he suggests when an idea appears to strike him. 

“I know! Why don’t we get a head start. I gather up the blankets… some old clothes… come on, mullet. I know this is bad but you’ll pull through,” he assures, hoping to get Keith to at least move or agree. 

He looks like he is just about to give it another try when he hears the door open. Lance speeds towards the entrance only to exclaim in open relief.

“Oh, my God! Do you have  _ any _ idea how great your timing is?” 

The familiar scent of lavender and mint reaches him, offering him a bit of clarity as his eyes meets gray and purple.

“Jamie?” 

“Keith!”

He moves before anyone could stop him. Lunges across the room to bury his nose in James’ shirt.

The wave of calmness leaves him lax against the embrace. 

_ Warm.  _

_ Steady.  _

The thoughts resound within him as his heart flutters when James does not make a move to distance himself.

_ Jamie! You’re back! You came back! _

He can vaguely hear Lance and James talk, far too distracted, far too happy at the thought.

_ Here. Finally, here. _

He hears the door closing with the lock clicking in. 

“Okay, Kitten. Lance explained some stuff and while we did agreed on this, we're gonna start off slow okay,” he says, leaning in his space, foreheads touching while he meets Keith's fevered stare.

“Jamie, need you.” His voice croaks, rough hands moving up to tug him closer. Shivering when James’ arms curl around his waist. 

“I missed you, too,” he murmurs, burying his nose in the junction of Keith's neck. Keith bares his neck further, as James’ lips linger on his skin, hot and searing like a brand. 

“More~” he whimpers, arms moving to keep James right there. Stay. He  **_must_ ** stay.

“Jamie, please,” he sobs as the heat hits him, intense and brutal. Hot coiling lust at the pit of his stomach as he drenches the room with the smell of sweetened roses and sandalwood.

“Patience, Kitten,” he commands, pacifying Keith as he takes a hold of Keith's nape while another soft warm hand trails down, slipping under the sweat drenched clothes.

His touch sends a shiver up Keith's spine. The way his hand trails up, settling just by his ribs. He wonders if James can feel the way his heart hammers against them.

“I'll take care of you,” he whispers in declaration, hot breath tickling his skin as he only nods in assent.

“Good boy,” he praises and Keith purrs. 

The hand slips down, sending pinpricks of pleasure over his sensitive skin. His grip tightens, his legs practically go limp when James unbuttons his pants to touch him. 

“Already dripping I see. Such a good kitten. Waiting for me to unwrap you myself,” he murmurs, giving his cock a squeeze, thumb tracing circles over the head.

“James!” he gasps, practically sobbing as his hips move into the touch. He needs more, more of that delicious friction that would send racing sparks of pleasure up his spine.

“Shhh… I said I'd take care of you, didn't I?”

He nods, he understands. James will take care of him. It did not stop the whine from escaping throat when the hand disappears only to settle back up his waist though. 

_ No. More. Need more. _

His hips move against James’, loving the hardness of the other's arousal brushing against his. 

“So impatient. Come on, Kitten. Let's find somewhere more comfortable,” he huffs, as he guides them towards his room.

“No! Jamie, no!” he protests, not his room. His room is empty. Unprepared. Messy. There's no nest there. No comfort. No softness. 

“Where, then? We can't have it out here, Keith.” 

Amusement. Fondness. Not rejection. Still here. Still not leaving.

“Yours?” he asks, hesitation and vulnerability strong as he tucks his head under James’ chin. Leaning his weight in further, as if it would help in shifting his thoughts.

“Please?”

The silence disturbs him. Is it too much? Too close? Too intimate?

“Okay. We can use my room,” he replies, as after what seems to be an eternity for Keith.

“Really?” he looks up, scared. What if he's only being nice. What if he doesn't really want to do this.

“Really,” he replies, a soft smile on his lips as he tries to guide them to the direction Keith wants.

He takes a step and his feet crumble below him, only for James to tighten his hold further, stopping him from injuring himself.

“Thank you,” he whispers, as the hand curling on his waist tighten in silent assurance. 

“Here, maybe this will be easier,” he suggests as he lifts him up in a sweetheart carry. Something in him trills, his heart singing as he wraps his arms around James’ neck, burying his nose just by the collar.

James isn't that strong though so they got a few stumbles and bumps along the way. Earning a lot of giggles and curses. 

They eventually make it the bed, bouncing as both of them flop down making the springs jolt and squeak. 

Keith giggles as James peppers him with bites and kisses.

“Very funny. Not everyone is as strong as you,” he pouts. 

And maybe it was the moment. The relief and the bubbling giddiness in his chest, he dives in for a kiss.

Tiny. Innocent. Their lips brush lightly against each other.

The gesture stops them both, brings them back to a half-clean kitchen with dishes sitting in the sink.

His heart hammers for a different reason. This is happening. This is really happening. James crosses the distance and seals their lips together.

He feels the moment something in him gives. Surrender. Submit. From the way he falls back into sheets to the way his back arches, letting James pull his pants down rough and quick, every part of him wants this. To let go. To forget and just take everything that's being offered.

A purr rumbles in his chest, hands venturing and tugging away clothing like they were a nuisance. Hips jerking into the frustratingly still clothed hardness.

He reaches down, prepared to take care of that as well, James responds by taking both his wrists and pinning them up overhead. Eyes meet. Heated and wide. Desire painting them dark as they take a moment. Pants mingling the air in between before a sharp smirk slashes across James’ features.

“Now. Now. None of that. We're gonna take it slow, remember?”

An unfamiliar whine escapes him. Eyes filling up and turning bright with tears.

“No! More, Jamie. More. I need more,” he hiccups, struggling against the hold.

“Come on, Kitten. That's no way to behave,” he scolds, or tries to, the lack of heat just makes him want to be more stubborn about it.

The growl that follows changes things though.

“Good. Finally got your attention. Be good for me, Kitten. Don't be a spoil sport,” he says, teeth lightly trailing down from his neck to his chest. He nips at the sensitive skin right at his sternum and Keith's arching.

James wastes no time and holds him still. Both hands heavy on his hips now while Keith takes the opportunity to grab on to  _ something _ because James is being mean.

“Stop teasing already!” he gasps, when James reaches the softness of his lower belly. 

“But you're so cute like this,” he grins and Keith gives him a reprimanding growl which sends a clear message.

_ Do something  _ **_now_ ** _. Or I will. _

He chuckles, giving Keith's thigh a peck before he starts biting and sucking on the skin. 

“And you call  _ me _ needy. Okay, Kitten. No more teasing,” he says right before swallowing Keith's cock whole and all Keith registers is the absolutely scorching wet heat James engulfs him in.

He reaches down, hands threading through brown locks like his life depends on it.

“Yes! Oh, fuck! Yes, please,” he begs mindless of the whines and moans coming out of his throat while James hold him down by the hips. The grip, firm and just at the edge of bruising while another slips in, he can practically hear the wet squelch of slick, thickly coating James’ fingers. 

Their scents mingling in the air makes his heart race. 

“Fuck. So good. You feel so fucking good,” he babbles, loving the way James runs his tongue over him, fingers hitting that spot just so that it sends sparks up spine as he arches against the grip.

His legs spreading before they hook over James bare shoulders. 

He looks down and wonders how can someone be this fucking pretty when giving head.

Their eyes meet, a strange glint of mischief in James’ gaze before he starts humming.

Keith screams and sees stars chased by the edges of white. 

* * *

 

“Fuck. Just fuck.”

He opens his eyes to see the dimmed room, the air still warm but a lot less heavy. He shuffles around the bed, surprised at the amount of pillows and blankets piled around him. He spies some old clothes too.

A nest. He's in a nest. 

“Back with us, I see. How are you feeling?”  

He turns to the sound, sees James, bare chested with his partial unbuttoned pants hanging precariously on his hips, stocking the mini fridge with various foodstuffs and water.

“High. Probably incoherent. But that's heat for you,” he replies, a certain sense of disconnection fills him. Like everything feels so disjointed and surreal. 

He's sharing his heat with someone. An actual someone.

“Feeling better then?” he asks, walking back towards him. A soft hand reaching out to cup his face.

He leans in, tension easing out of him when James brushes a thumb over his unmarred cheek. Every since he got a scar from that fight, he instinctively flinches whenever anyone gets too close to it. James noticed and started approaching him the other side instead.

He briefly wonders what James think of it. Omegas ideally shouldn't be marred and roughened like him. It's not even a tiny one, no, it's big enough to look like a angry mark that starts off from his jaw before it thins towards his cheek.

“You could say that…” he trails off, thoughts distracted and distant,  _ James probably thinks it's ugly.  _

“Do you still want to go through with this?” The question brings him back, he looks up to see James just standing at the edge of the nest, there but barely touching. 

A nest by from what Keith understands, he made while he fell asleep, a nest that is missing a very important part.

“What?” 

“I'm beginning to understand why you always ask me after the first wave,” he explains, a pretty blush flushing his cheeks as he adds, “was I always that um… needy?” 

A smirk curls on his lips as he hooks a finger on one of James’ belt loops and  _ pulls _ .

“I like you needy,” he informs, arms reaching around his back before he makes another attempt to tug the pants off.

“In fact, I would really really like it if you turn needy for me right now,” he grins, feral and sharp, hunger dark in his eyes as gives the now exposed bum a firm squeeze.

James laughs. Light. Soft. His breath tickling Keith's sensitive skin as nuzzles his neck, placing a lingering kiss just right above his collarbone.

“I thought this was about me taking care of  _ you _ , Kitten,” he replies, the kiss turning into kisses as he trails down leaving his own marks and scent. It makes Keith's heart flutter. His breath hitches when he hears a heavy thud and clink,  _ finally _ .

He shifts, pulling James up towards him before he flips them. Bare legs and hips touching while he sits like a victor on James’ lap.

“You  _ are _ taking care of me,” he says, looking down on James’ flushed face.

“You love seeing on my ass that much, huh.”

“It's a pretty ass,” he grounds their hips together, slow and teasing while he bares his teeth with a greedy grin. “All nice and firm.  I could just take a bite from it.”

“Someone’s getting playful,” he mirrors the grin, soft hands splay over his hips before he grounds back earning a moan.

“Well, I have a pretty toy to play with.”

“Hmm… well, I like playing with you too, Kitten,” he responds, keeping the rhythm steady as Keith grinds on him. Slick smearing over their hips and sheets. Hot and wet as they gasp and mewl in cadence with each other.

“Thanks for coming back. Thanks for coming home,” he says, tiny hot puffs of breath punctuating his statement as he leans down, foreheads nearly touching while his body burns, yearning for more than those fleeting touches his body is learning to crave and want.

“Where else am I supposed to go silly? I live here remember?” he grins, soften by the blush on his cheeks and his own breathlessness.

“Yes. Right where you belong,” he nods, nuzzling James’ neck before a wave of desire floods him leaving him gasping his name, his grip, bruising as he holds onto whatever that's left of his sanity.

“There, there. I got you.” He finds them shifting. James is sitting up with Keith still straddling him. James’ warm hands steady on his his bum and hip.

“Good. Cause I want you to open me up and make me feel it.” He moans, a hand over his chest scratches over sensitive skin with heated breaths and licks follow in its wake.

“I think you got our positions confused then,” he rasps, as Keith beings his descent, hot hard heat filling him up.

_ Oh, fuck. Yes. Please. He's perfect. _

“No. I'm right where I want to be. You look so pretty from up here, Jamie,” he says, cheeks turning red as he starts moving, a rough hand tentatively reaching out to cup an equally warm cheek. 

“Well, you're not so bad yourself.” He smiles, always so soft. Always so bright. Keith brushes his thumb over his cheekbone before he rewards him with a teasing smile of his own.

“Noooo~ you're extra pretty, Jamie. Big grey purple eyes and long lashes. All soft skin and warmth. You're perfect,” he responds head shaking in disagreement, hips moving in slow circles while the heat in his core smolders.

“You're pretty too, Kitten. Don't know where you got that idea you're not,” he leans in, so close Keith lost himself in grey and purple before a feather light kiss touches over his scarred cheek.  

“So strong. So fucking smart. So damn beautiful.” He's moving now, burying himself deeper with each emphasis while Keith gasp and melt in his arms.

“Jamie,” he whimpers, the world blurring for a second as hot tears starts to fall. 

So vulnerable and broken open, James catches them with his lips like precious ambrosia.

“I’ll say it a thousand times if I have to, you're beautiful, Keith. Amazing and smart. Perfect.” Gaze so intense. Sharp. Heated and dark. 

“James I-” 

“Shh… it's okay. This is your heat remember. Let me take care of you,” he whispers, voice rough and practically dripping in desire while the hot breath on his neck sends shivers through him.

Keith finds himself on his back, James over him, arms framed like he's the only one allowed to touch. To see. 

_ Mine _ . The gesture echoes. 

Keith bares his neck in return.

_ Yours _ .

That's the last thing he remembers before he lets James take him apart. Piece by piece until everything under him is exposed. 

Wanting and demanding. 

Desperate and greedy. 

Requests spilling into demands. As touches became orders. 

“Fuck me.”

“Fill me up.” 

“Make me  _ feel _ it.”

He begs for it eventually. Trapped on the edge of pleasure and heat. He falls. He succumbs. And he loves every second of it, losing himself, basking in the euphoria carried by the scent of lavender and mint. 

 


	5. Lavender and Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sendak managed to sneak his way into the characters list. Sneaky bastard.

The first thing he notices is the afternoon light filtering through the curtains, coating the room in orange and brown, the second is the surrounding softness that smells of lavender and roses. The third is the low purr vibrating at the back of his ear.

He turns, slowly. Cautiously. Takes in the sight of James sleeping with a tiny smile curling on his lips.

This isn't new but it never fails to melt a part of him down like a block of ice under the sun.

He now defines it as not a dependency per se, but a want. He _wants_ James in his life. He _wants_ to hold him close, keep him for himself, save all those tiny moments between them and let no one else see.

_Selfish. So so selfish._

It's not making sense. How can someone take up so much of his heart in such a little time. It's not like he loves the people in his life any less.

_James… James is just different._

He reaches out, cups his cheek, watching in fascination as James sleepily nuzzles his hand, the purr growing louder before he blearily opens his eyes. The edges still soft with sleep before clarity slowly sets in.

“Hey,” he greets, a small smile of own curls as James covers his hand with his. A small kiss of greeting at heart of his palm makes his fingers twitch.

“Hmm… hey, sleepy head. Got any good dreams for me?”

“Why dream when I have the real thing right here?” Keith replies and the blush that blooms on James’ cheeks is lovely.

“Such a smooth talker. Should I be worried?” The smile quirks up into a smirk while Keith responses in kind.

“What? I'm not allowed to compliment you?”

“Oh, by all means, do. It's just. You don't usually spill the soft stuff unless we're you know…” he trails off, Keith finishes the rest of the sentence for him.

“Fucking each other like no tomorrow?”

“Yeah… that.”

_Doesn't make it any less true._

“How are you feeling, anyways? Flash heats are nasty,” James asks and both of them wince.

Flash heats don't typically often, usually occurring due to a shift in environment, extreme stress, or even diet, but when they do, the omega needs to get to safety fast because unlike the usual heat. Flash heats come with all the trimmings but with an added punch of disorientation and intensity.

“Better. Not as hazy anymore,” he replies, burrowing his head on the pillow as he arches his back to stretch out the stiffness of sleep.

“Good. Honestly, I leave for a few days and you got yourself into this much trouble. You're lucky Lance was there to help.”

Keith did not miss the reprimanding tone, and usually he has a proper retort all prepared but James chooses to silence him with a well-placed touch of pressure on his neck, dragging out a high-pitched mewl of pleasure in its place.

“Oh, yes. Please,” he moans as James finds a particularly stubborn knot.

“Remind me to make something for him. You know… after we finish fucking each other like there's tomorrow,” he says, using both hands now and Keith can barely register what he's saying.

“He's gonna wait a long while then,” he murmurs, turning when James gives him a few light taps indicating the massage was done, much to his disappointment.

“Hmm… you should still thank him though. It's only right.” His eyes, serious and firm, holding a light Keith does not recognize.

“I will. I don't know what would've happened if he wasn't there. All those alphas…” A shot of fear makes him shiver.

_What if Lance wasn't there? What if Sendak didn't move? What if Shiro..._

“Hey, you're safe. You're home, okay. You got home safe. That's what really matters,” James pulls him back, away from dark realities that he doesn't want to address.

“Yeah, home,” he nods, burrowing his nose into the soft nest, body instinctively relaxing at the mix of scents.

_He always makes these so soft._ He recalls, smiling of how he loved burrowing himself in James’ nests.

_Wait… James’ nest…_ he freezes, turning to James all wide-eyed and confused.

“You built me a nest. All on your own,” he says aloud, the sudden realization makes him blush.

_Only mates do that._

“I don't mind. I find nest building relaxing,” James shrugs, ignoring the social implications.

Nests are built _together_. Fellow omegas can help each other gather stuff for each other. An omega can offer his place as a nest if need be. An omega does not build nests for another omega.

_That's an alpha thing._

And even then, alphas just don't build nests for any omega.

“Still…” he trails off, wondering if James’ upbringing in an alpha household gives him a different set of social norms.

“You should've called Keith,” James speaks up, the reprimanding tone back, a bit sharper than he likes.

“I wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind back then, James. All I thought was, you weren't there and Shiro was,” he replies, expecting a counter statement but getting none.

“Oh.” A bashful look on his face as he looks away, chastised and apologetic.

“Sorry.”

“It's fine,” he assures only to remember another detail, “and speaking of Shiro, I better call him.”

He makes a move to stand when a pair of arms stop him.

“I fail to see the reason why you need to move from this cozy nest I made.” He's pouting, he’s burying his  face against Keith's back but he can tell with the way James’ words flow.

“I just need to get my phone. Shiro's probably worried,” he explains, a fond smile curling on his lips when James holds on tighter.

“Jamie, come on,” he reprimands, turning just so to spy a pair of purple grey puppy dog eyes.

“Now, that's not fair. I'm serious though, we don't want Shiro knocking down our door,” he says while James gives him a considering look before he lets go.

“Right. Of course, gotta make sure alpha prime doesn't break our door down.”

Keith ignores the spike of pain in his chest. Another reminder that James sees Shiro as a potential mate.

“Yeah. He said he'd call, but I think I missed it with all the stuff…” he trials off, watching as a smirk starts curling on James’ lips.

“Stop it.”

“What?” All false confusion and arrogance.

“I know that smug look, James Griffin, so stop.”

James laughs, grinning as he adds, “You love it.”

Keith refuses to entertain the several strains of thought attached to that statement.

“Okay, time to call Shiro,” he gets up, James moving to stop him once more with a firm hold on his wrist.

“Calm down. Stay. Relax,” he says, drawing Keith back into the nest.

“But-”

“Here, you can use my phone,” he adds as he hands Keith his phone with Shiro's number on it.

“You have him as a contact?” he asks, a cold numbness settles on his chest.

“Yeah, why?” James asks in turn, too busy rummaging in the mini fridge to see how Keith expression falls.

“Nothing. It's just, Shiro doesn't usually give out his number,” he replies, schooling his features as James flops back into the nest with a tray of treats.

“Oh? He said to call him if I needed anything… I thought it was nice of him,” he smiles, still annoyingly oblivious as he offers Keith a piece of bread.

“Yeah, nice…” he smiles, or tries too, hiding his expression as he crams the bread in one bite while James scolds him, scrambling for something to wash it down.

It almost distracts him from the real reason why tears are forming at the edges of vision.

* * *

 

Three days later, he walks into class, holding his head high and pays no heed of the stares and whispers shadowing his steps. He doesn't need to hear to know what they're about.

He had a flash heat. Him. The tough little omega looking all weak and clumsy as he stumbles out of class.

_Let them talk._

If they think that's enough to make him feel less or embarrassed they have another thing coming.

“Well, doesn't someone smell heavenly. Tell me, Kogane. Is that pretty omega I heard you are partnering with enough, or did you need another fuck buddy to satisfy you?” Sendak says, all grins and smugness radiating from him while his posse of idiots snicker behind him.

“Back off, Sendak,” he glares, and the alpha just scoffs at the growl that tails the statement.

“You act so tough. But we all know the truth. You can't handle it here,” he leans in similar to the way he invaded his space in his flash heat.

A growl rumbles. Rough and snarling.

“Cute,” the grin widens, “do you sound like that on your back too?”

The punch comes faster than he anticipates. A resounding smack echoes while the rest stand frozen.

A laugh follows. Dark and bellowing.

“That the best you can do?” He's goading him. Keith _knows_ he can throw a punch. And not a light one, if the numerous cases of bruises and black eyes he rewarded any alpha who dares to insult him can serve as basis.

He knows it's a front. There's gonna be a bruise there and the only thing keeping Sendak smiling is his stupid alpha pride.

So he keeps his ground. He will not give Sendak the satisfaction of him being affected by his posturing.

“Aw, no more? And here I was expecting a bit more fire. Or did that heat partner actually wore you out?”

“You keep him out of this! You can sprout your stupid alpha bullshit all you want about me but leave him out of it,” he hisses, body stiff and tight.

“Or what?” he taunts, “that's right. _Nothing_ . You're no mates. You have no grounds to stand on. You're just a pair of omegas fucking and one day, he's gonna pick an alpha to mate with and leave you in the dust because _no one_ wants a defective omega that doesn't know their place.”

It takes all of him not flinch. Too close. Too personal. Sendak's usually spiel of alpha superiority should not affect him that much but recent developments made them too real.

“Or maybe you should learn to mind your own fucking business. You know, for an alpha, you're pretty nosy.”

They both turn to Pidge, glaring at Sendak like he's the shorter one in this dynamic.

Sendak snarls, fists curling in frustration because they all know who her father is. And one well placed story can get them all dropped from the program like a hot potato.

“Yeah, thought so. Unless you're actually ready to back up that bark of yours, why don't you shut up instead of picking on people who just happened to step on your fragile insecurities. Which is pretty pathetic if you ask me.”

She looks at him. Daring him to retaliate. Keith didn't miss the Daddy's girl insults being thrown about when she first came into the program. Or the way others sneer at her when her dad addresses her in a more casual way than the rest.  

It's ridiculous, Pidge earned her right as one of the youngest and brightest minds of their generation. People underestimate her. For her size. Her age. But she will stand her ground if need be. And today seems to be one of those days.

Sendak backs off. The heat of his glare smolders as he takes his seat. His posse long gone afraid of getting on the wrong end of this spat.

_Cowards_. Not that he's surprised. He knows how bullies and their cohorts work. Sendak is just what he is. A bully. A smart bully. But still a bully.

“Thanks,” he says, catching Pidge's attention as they both take their seats beside each other.

“It's not a problem. Sendak was being a jerk and he needs to get dressed down every once in a while to keep all that hot air from imploding,” she shrugs, taking out her tablet, her nonchalant tone earns a snort.

“What's his problem, anyways?” he mutters, never understood why Sendak picked him to be his target. He doesn't give Lance _this_ much trouble. Then again, Lance didn't earn a reputation of being a _difficult_ case.

“You threaten him. On an academic level of course. He's been so used to being on top that your very presence as an omega getting better grades disturbs him on an almost instinctual level,” she explains, keeping her gaze steady on her tablet while she inputs a few notes.

“Oh.” The lack of further reaction makes her look up, a brow raising in disbelief as her lips slot into a frown.

“Don't tell me haven't noticed? Your scores aren't something to dismiss. Heck, why do you think Lance gets so competitive with you? For kicks?”

His owlish look of shock clues her in. It's a definite negative.

“No way,” she gapes, looking at him as if he has an extra head.

“I don't really notice people. Or their scores. I just do my thing,” he admits while Pidge snickers.

“Oh, this is priceless.”

“What's priceless? And is it just me or does Sendak looks like he swallowed a lemon,” Lance chimes into the conversation, shamelessly invading Keith's space as he takes a seat beside him, effectively sandwiching Keith between them.

“Keith, here. Doesn't know, why Sendak is picking on him,” she reveals while Lance makes an offended noise.

“Wow. I'm guessing he also doesn't know about the pressure the college puts on other omegas trying to get into the program because they base their evals on his performances, then,” he says, the dry flatness grates on Keith's ears.

“I didn't. Sorry.” It's not his fault. But why does he feel so guilty about it.

Lance stares at him, an almost observant gaze before he ruins whatever semblance of seriousness he has when he opens his mouth.

“Hm, sex makes him more sociable. Who knew,” he observes, tone so casual, he might as well be talking about the weather.

“Excuse me?!”

“Is that the secret? That cute omega that dragged you to lunch last time?” Pidge chimes in, a mischievous curl on her lips as she goes back to her tablet.

“Yeah. Must have fucked the prickliness right out of him,” Lance says, still maintaining the flat casualness of his tone while Keith snaps at him.

“Do not.”

“Oh, fine. Be that way,” he rolls his eyes as if he's the one that's been aggravated while Pidge snickers along, “Glad he managed to help you out of that funk though.”

“You. You really have a way with words don't you,” he says, mirroring the dryness of Lance's tone.

“What can I say, I'm a charmer,” he says, chest puffing up while a large stretching grin covers his face, becoming every bit of the pompous omega that annoys Keith like no other.

“Of course,” he rolls his eyes, a blunt insult lingers just at the edge of his tongue when he remembers James and how he should give Lance a second chance because he can't be _that_ bad if he helped Keith get home safely.

“Listen, Lance.”

“It doesn't mean anything,” Lance cuts him off, eyes suddenly serious.

“What?”

“Helping you. It didn't mean anything,” he clarifies, a stubborn firmness in his tone. A dash of red peppering his cheeks.

_Cute._

“I see. So you don't want these rice cakes he made,” he says, fishing out a plastic container from his bag. He struggles to keep his affect flat when the mention of sweets catches Lance's attention.

Omegas. For some reason. Are always drawn to sweets. Keith is no different, and neither is Lance.

“What?! Gimme!!!” He all but dives for the box and Keith pulls it away from his reach with lazy amusement.

“Whatever happened to it not meaning anything?” he asks, an smirk curling on his lips as Lance gives him a pout.  He rolls his eyes as he gives up the container much to Lance's undisguised glee.

“It's food. _Sweet_ food,” he defends earning a chuckle as Pidge chimes in, looking up from her tablet to eye the sticky treat.

“Oh, can I have some?”

“I'd say yes, but that's up to Lance,” he drawls, chin lazily resting on his palm as Lance does a double take before offering some up for Pidge to try.

“It's good too. He made the dip from brown sugar,” Lance says as Pidge picks out a cake using a toothpick.

“Matt did mention Keith having good treats,” she muses, taking a bite before reaching for another only for Lance to take it away from her reach.

“Mine. My rice cakes,” he says, holding it close to his chest before he relents at Pidge's puppy dog eyes.

“They're just rice cakes,” Keith says, watching as protest colors Lance's expression with amusement.

“ _Yummy_ rice cakes. Made from appreciation and love,” he says, popping in another rice cake into his mouth in emphasis and twittering with glee at its sweetness. “I am _so_ jealous right now.”

“You accept my thank you then?”

“I accept _his_ thanks. And I _guess_ by extension, yours too. I don't see what the big deal is though. Any omega would do the same,” he shrugs, looking more bashful than nonchalant as he shifts his gaze into the container of dwindling rice cakes.

“No. No, they wouldn't. What you did wasn't easy or was something anyone would do. It was something _you_ would do. So thank you,” he says, sharp and frank, dismissing whatever denial Lance prepares in retort.

“Fine. _Fine_. You're welcome, okay. Can we go back to being rivals again? You, being actually sociable, feels weird,” he relents, earning a snort from Keith who goes back to ignoring him.

“By the way, does Shiro know about him?” he asks out of the blue, startling Keith from his notes.

“He already knows we share heats together,” he answers, a bit confused since he doesn't know where Lance is going with this.

“And he had no problems with it whatsoever.” The tone is what strikes him, Lance is hinting on something, but he drawing a blank on it.

“What are you trying to say?” His eyes narrow, a bit of defensiveness settling in when Lance mirrors his expression.

“What I'm trying to say is that you should talk to Shiro about what happened that afternoon,” he clarifies earning another confused frown.

“I did...” he draws out, almost doubting the conversation himself with the way Lance is looking at him.

“So he's completely fine with your feelings about _him_ ,” Lance stresses, earning a few curious glances only to turn away from Keith's sharp glares.

“I don't kn-”

“I'm not blind, mullet. I know pining when I see it,” he cuts him, turning his gaze away as he adds in, “I'm not saying anything, but please, talk to Shiro. His feelings should to be addressed.”

“His feelings?”

Lance sighs. Keith feels mildly insulted.

“Come on, Keith. You're not that blind are you?”

Keith doesn't know how to address that because, he is clearly missing _something_ in this picture.

“Oh, for,” Lance pauses, taking a moment to breathe before he gives Keith one of those considering  looks. He gestures him to come in closer.

“Please, tell me you're joking when say that you are absolutely clueless of his feelings,” he whispers, giving him a pointed look and it suddenly dawns on him.

“Oh.” He backs away, a startled look in his face that seems to satisfy Lance.

“Yes, _oh_. Now, will you talk to Shiro?”

“Yeah… I'll talk to Shiro,” he nods, looking at his notes with a slowly forming lump in his throat.

_Talk to Shiro and say that the omega he has been pining for is taken._

That's what he could glean from Lance's half attempts of subterfuge. It's not the he hasn't thought about it. He always knew about James’ feelings. But...

_Shiro has feelings for James._

The thought resounds. It should not surprise him but it does. They've known each other for a while. The little meeting at lunch seemed so far away, now that he thinks about it.

He recalls James’ casual familiarity and fondness when talking to Shiro, or how at ease Shiro is in turn, mutual reciprocation isn't that far off.

His world feels like it's submerged in water. Muffled. Slow.

Keith can barely breathe. It takes all his will not to run.

Go to him. Hide him away. Away from everyone that threatens to destroy the fragile bubble Keith has built for them.

He takes a breath, stifling  and short. With a slight tremor in his fingers, he texts Shiro a message to meet him up for lunch later. Lance is right, one way or another, he does need to talk to Shiro.

* * *

 

“Hey, Shiro. I wanna talk,” he says, rehearsing the line until he feels the words heavy and familiar on his tongue. They agreed to meet in a secluded alcove by the benches of the university park. It's a tiny but private place, gives you enough of a view and a lot of quiet because of the elevation.

It's almost acts like a hidden spot to spy on people because of the overhanging terrace jutting over the benches.

_Not like people actually talk here that is._ He muses, leaning over the railings, gaze trailing over the path below. It's lunch and the park is empty. Unusually so, even if only a very few students even know about this spot. But he isn't complaining, the less people, the better considering the topic of their conversation.

“Hey, Shiro. I heard you like James. I do too. Yeah, that's not awkward at all,” he mutters, almost wanting to cancel the meet up.

“Calm down. It's just Shiro,” he tells himself, willing the nervousness churning in his stomach away, focusing on view below.

_Pretty tree._

_Rocks._

_Flowers._

_James._

_Wait. James?!_ He does a double take but without a doubt, it is James slowly making his way towards the benches, turning to head as he's surveying the premises. Keith instinctively ducks when he looks up.

“What the hell are you doing, Keith?” he mutters, as he takes a peak at James through the railings once more.

_I didn't know he had class today._ He wonders, recalling distinctly that James slept in that morning.

_Probably had some university errands to take care of._

“Okay, I got your note. Show yourself,” James says, voice holding an almost challenging tone as his posture stiffens at the sound of rustling leaves and twigs snapping.

“I must say, I thought my eyes were deceiving me when I saw you at the Ed building. We meet again, pretty omega.”

Keith knows that voice, it sends a flare of hostility and an undercurrent of irritation whenever he hears it. This time is no different.

_What the fuck is he doing here?_ He can feel the growl building up in his chest as his glare zeroes in on the approaching alpha.

_Sendak._

“So we have. I didn't know you go here,” James replies, eyes narrowing as he maintains his distance. Far far from Sendak's reach, which is what Keith wants.

“Neither did I. But fate has crossed our paths once more.”

He sounds so smug and it takes everything in Keith not to jump off the overhang and deck him.

_Do not. You don't know the situation. You can deal with him if he actually poses a problem. James can handle this._ He assures himself, convinces himself, ignores the muscles coiling in preparation.

“Getting a bit dramatic there aren't you? We met at a party. That's all,” James’ sharp tone brings a balm to his heart. But...

_Party? What party?_

James may be social but Keith hardly thinks he and Sendak actually share social circles.

“Oh, but we had such _fun_ together,” Sendak grins and Keith wants to claw it off him. The implications were clear and it makes Keith stomach drop.

James and Sendak. **_Together_ **.

The brief consideration of murder should bother him but the thought of Sendak anywhere near James makes him grit his teeth. A snarl snaps in place, he will rip Sendak's throat out.

“We were hormonal teenagers looking for a bit of adventure in a boring party our parents dragged us to,” James scoffs, and Keith is suddenly very curious on James’ life outside of university.

He knows James comes from a well-off family. He knows because he sees the clothes. The tech. The things he picks out. James is not a snob per se, but sometimes he can be so nonchalant with prices that it leaves Keith, who is from a semi-stable middle class environment, reeling.

But to know that James and Sendak technically know each other and had apparently met up at some point sends a whole different set of horrors up his spine.

“Yes, and didn't even bother to leave a name. Imagine my surprise to find out about your parents.”

“My parents’ accomplishments in the technological field does not define me. Nor should it have any bearing,” James bites out and Keith recalls the Griffin brand that their college computers, and instruments have.

_He's a_ **_Griffin_ ** _?!_

Griffin Technologies. Griffin tech caters to middle and high class circles, ranging from communications to down right actual scientific instruments being used as standard equipment for things like space exploration and research. He vaguely recalls James’ table, phone and laptop all bearing the symbol.

_Damn._ He knew James’ last name would've been obvious but Keith can't really expect a kid from a multi-billion tech company to be apartment hunting down on the university ads section.

_He likes doing **chores** for _ _god's sake._

“Oh, but it's an added bonus for such a pretty omega like you. Alpha mates are rare. An omega born from it is even rarer.”

He's not wrong. While society thinks alpha relationships as a good combination social standing wise, they'll have a harder time conceiving, which is why most don't really go for that dynamic.

Alpha to alpha unions usually brings another alpha into the fold. Maybe betas. Omegas from that union are considered precious because of its rarity.

Keith scoffs, _that's just stupid._

_What makes an alpha born omega so special?_ He then remembers James and maybe they do have some bearing.

_Maybe_. A very big ‘stretching it’ kind of way maybe because James really is too fucking pretty for his own good.

“Well, go look for another because _this_ omega is not interested,” James declares, stubborn and firm, Keith hopes that by some mercy Sendak just leaves it be and walks away.

“Your pretty moans while I ravished you say otherwise.”

The words made the world freeze. A sudden chill takes over his bones and muscles as he sits there frozen.

_What?_

“Please. It was just one night.” James’ brush off should make him feel better, but its really didn't. Sendak touched him. Had him. Seen him in ways that Keith only wants himself to see.

“I can offer more, if you like.”

Keith wants to snarl. Growl. Anything. But he's too frozen from shock.

_No way. No_ **_fucking_ ** _way._

“I'm gonna make myself clear. I'm not interested Mr. Sendak.”

“You know of me. I'm flattered.”

He wants to wipe that smirk off his arrogant mug.

“You're not a hard one to miss. And it's not like you don't know me either,” James points out, tone flat and dry as he crosses his arms in emphasis.

“The precious little darling of the Griffin line. How can I not?” Sendak tilts his head, the playful smirk still in place as he looks at James in amusement.

“You can. Right, now. Walk away.” Keith does not mistake the order, nor does he miss the angry annoyance bubbling under it.

He hears a sigh. That bit of resignation from Sendak makes something in him uncoils.

“I hope you know you can't keep _all_ your suitors away. You have to choose one eventually,” Sendak points out, ever smug as James scoffs.

“Brave of you to assume I haven't.”

And once again, his world is drowning. James has chosen someone. James has an alpha. And there's only two prospects he can think of. One of which, James pointed out to be 'alpha prime’.

“ _Please_ , I smell _nothing_ on you, except maybe that sweet little ‘perfume’ you have on you. A _real_ mate would've scented you properly.”

Technically, Sendak was right. A right mate, an _alpha_ mate, would scent James properly.

The ‘perfume’.

Keith doesn't miss what Sendak is implying. _Perfumes_ are a term used for omegas wearing another omega's scent with them. They're called perfumes because the omega scents are exactly like that.

Sweet.

Long lasting.

**_Temporary_ **.

He is currently beyond thankful for that distance between them because he doesn't know if he can handle Sendak finding out about him and James.

_Not that you actually know what he smells like now._ He lets the smugness settle. Sendak probably forgot what James smells like because if he did, he would have recognized the scent that's been _constantly_ lingering on Keith.

_Mine._

_“That_ , is none of your business,” James snarls.

Yeah, judging from that, Sendak is definitely the least of his problems right now.

“On the contrary, as one of your suitors, it should be,” Sendak points out and Keith is once again reminded of another piece of information.

_Suitors._ Which means more than one. He really shouldn't be surprised considering the circumstances but it irritates him that alphas have been lining up for James’ attention and he's practically clueless about it.

“And as the one you're technically courting, I reject your offer.” James is bristling.

“Hmm… maybe a bit on convincing is in order. Let ourselves get reacquainted.” He takes a step forward and James growls.

Deep and warning.

Sendak backs down, laughing at the display.

“Cute. I know another omega who is just as feisty,” he remarks and Keith wants nothing more than to chuck a very big stone at his over inflated head.

“I'm not going to ask again. _Leave_.”

“Okay. Okay.” His hands a up. A mocking form of surrender. “I just hope your chosen one could keep up with how greedy you are.”

James doesn't even bother a reply as he maintains his glare.

“Noted. Just so you know. The offer still stands should you ever change your mind.”

Sendak leaves and Keith can finally breathe properly. He sees James relaxing back to a more casual and less pissed off demeanor before taking a seat at the bench.

He takes out his phone. And calls.

“Hey, Ryan.”

Keith suddenly feels like an intruder.

“No, this isn't about him. Sort of.”

“Well… remember about that alpha I was kinda into at the party years ago?”

“Yeah… that one. Remind me to chuck his intentions to court me into the fire next time I go back there.”

James laughs, his body slowly growing lax as the conversation goes on.

“Of course, I'm sure about him. He's a great guy. Smart. Strong. Pretty easy on the eyes too.”

“My parents can handle the drama. So what if he's not what society wants. He's the one _I_ want.”

_Yup. So definitely Shiro, then._ Keith can feel his heart breaking. James is going to choose Shiro.

_And unless you do something about it, you're gonna lose him forever._

“Anyways, just wanted to talk. Sendak really pissed me off.”

“Well, of course I'm disappointed. I mean, I did have sex with the asshole.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Teenage fantasy over. Besides, I found someone better and I am really happy.”

James’ voice trails off as he gets up and walks away, happily chirping about his day with Ryan. Keith just wants a moment to himself because he honestly doesn't know what to do now.

* * *

 

Shiro finds him slouching over the terrace railings, shoulders tight as the tension settles at the back of his spine.

“Hey, Keith. Sorry I was late, you wanted to talk?”

“Talk. Yeah…” he turns to Shiro, suddenly feeling lost with the recent revelations, the well practiced words crumbling to dust on his tongue.

“Is this about what happened? It's okay, Keith. You didn't do anything wrong. You were in heat. I'm sure a bit of friendly leeway is acceptable,” Shiro says, a bit color on his cheeks makes Keith wonder just how much his heat affected Shiro.

He really should say something but the conversation between Sendak and James has his brain all muddy and slow. Finding out James has chosen an alpha isn't helping either.

“Is something bothering you?” Shiro asks, a worried frown maring his features as a large hand reaches for him offering comfort and assurance.

Keith steps away, dodging the gesture as he places a bit of distance between them.

“No. It's just,” he stops, bites his bottom lip in hesitation when he catches the worried confusion in Shiro's eyes.

_Say something!_

“Why does James have your number?” he blurts out, mentally kicking himself for such a crappy way of bringing it up. Then again, he didn't really have a solid plan on how this should go to begin with.

“Oh, I gave it to him. He was asking about some stuff and I thought I could help,” Shiro explains, and Keith can't help but doubt.

_Help with what exactly?_

“I… Shiro…” he tries to phrase it the best way he can. He has thought it over several times, in multiple ways. He asks himself if he can do it. Can he step back for Shiro to have him.

In so many ways, he knows what he _should_ do.

“What's wrong?” Shiro asks,

“This is gonna sound horrible and stupid and selfish and -”

But he can't.

He falters, heart lurching up his throat as the words just refuse to budge.

“Hey, hey. Let me be the judge of that. Tell me, Keith.”

Maybe it would been easier if Shiro isn't wearing such a face. So gentle. So god damn _sincere_.

“Please don't take him away,” he croaks, broken pieces of heart bared and open.

“What?”

And just like that, a flood of words spill out, desperate and pained. Bleeding in their sincerity as he makes the message loud and clear.

“I know he's amazing and beautiful and the perfect omega but please don't take him away from me, please.”

“Keith…” The edges of Shiro's eyes soften, he wears a familiar understanding expression when he dares to cross the distance between them.

“I know. I'm being selfish. I know he deserves happiness. I know he…” he hiccups through the tears.

“Keith. Keith. Listen to me. Breathe. Breathe, for me Keith.” Shiro is holding him now, strong arms around him as he struggles to breathe.

He's ruining _everything_. The way James’ expression lights when he was talking to Ryan about Shiro earlier makes something in him spasm and shatter.

“I… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I know you like him and-”

“No, I don’t.”

The world stops for a moment and resets.

“What?”

“I don’t like James that way. I’m sorry if I ever gave you the impression. I’m not taking him away, Keith,” he assures, a warm hand lingering on his nape while his mechanical prosthetic curls like a comforting weight around Keith's wrist.

“But-”

“He’s lovely,” he cuts in, eyes turning downcast before he gives  Keith a tiny smile. Like he has a secret to tell, “But I like someone else.”

“What? Who?” he asks, before a brush of lips against his leaves him wide-eyed and confused.

“No. Shiro I-” he protests, surely Lance didn't mean _him_ earlier. It doesn't make sense. Why would Shiro even consider _him_ of all people.

“I know. You were pretty clear on who you want,” he nods, eyes no longer meeting as he steps away.

He looks up and gives Keith a smile.

“You should tell him.”

_But what if he doesn’t like me that way?_

“I don’t want to lose him, Shiro,” he confesses, the fear coiling up and replacing the shock.

“You can't beg off every potential alpha that comes his way, Keith. That wouldn't be fair to James or you,” he reprimands, and Keith wonders why he bothers to care still.

He wants to take a moment to step back and look at the bigger picture. Choosing Shiro would have been so easy. They just fit, like pieces of a puzzle. Shiro can give him, love. Can give him support. Shiro would have been perfect.

But Shiro isn't the one his heart is screaming for. His heart screams for grey and purple. His heart craves for lavender and mint. His heart yearns for soft brown hair and curling smiles.

_James. James. James._

It beats. It echoes. It pounds.

Why must life play him like this.

“You should go. Tell him how you feel. Maybe your confession would be less tragic,” he speaks once more, snapping Keith out of his thoughts.

“Shiro-” he hesitates. A different kind fear settling in his chest as looks at him, looking for that piece of lingering reassurance.

_Selfish. So fucking_ **_selfish_ ** _._

“I'm here, Keith. It's gonna take some time, but I'm here.”

Keith feels like a horrible person, because Shiro deserves better than heartbreak. Shiro deserves better, _period_.

“Stop worrying about me and go get him or someone else might actually will,” he pushes and Keith feels like a thread is being cut between them, a bond forever altering by the choices made.

Keith walks away and does not dare to look back.

* * *

 

 

Keith finds him sitting crossed legged on their common room floor pouring over a pile of recipes. Brows furrowing in thought as if the scattered of pile of cards and papers hold the secrets of the universe.

“Hey, Keith. Do you-” He looks up and Keith wastes no time. Dives in for a kiss, deep with a touch of desperation and hunger, before fear and hesitation decides to catch up with him.

“Wha-”

“Whoever that is, I'm not letting you,” he cuts him off, heart pounding incessantly against his ribs.

“What? Who?” James blinks in confusion, a red flush on his cheeks as Keith he joins him on the floor, the mess of scattered of recipes and notes momentarily ignored and forgotten.

He bumps their foreheads together, clumsy hands with numb fingertips curling over slender wrists. His eyes, downcast and shy before he takes a breath and swallows down the lump of dryness clawing at throat.

“I don't like it.”

“You may need to rewind a bit, Kitten. I'm a bit lost,” he says and Keith struggles to explain.

“Keith, look at me,” he says, tilting his head just so while Keith slowly follows the request. He wonders if James can see the fluttering panic coursing through him at the moment.

“Talk to me, Keith. What do you not like?”

Keith takes the plunge and words unravel and spill like a clumsy current.

“I don't like it. I don't care if you chose them, James. I don't like it! I don't like others touching you. I don't like the thought of you sharing your heat with anyone else but me. I don't like the thought of you choosing _anyone_ else but me. I don't like it because you’re _mine_.”

He reels back, the words hot and burning in this reality as he looks at James’ shocked expression. His thoughts firing away in rapid succession.

_He doesn't feel the same way._

_He already chose someone._

_And it's not me. It's never gonna be me._

_Why did I let Shiro convince me to do this._

_I'm gonna lose him. I'm going to lose him!!!_

“I'm sorry. That.. that was out of line,” he backtracks, steps away from James, as he tries to salvage something from this disaster.

“No. Keith. Don't. Let's talk about this,” James calls out, a firm hands wraps around his right wrist and he briefly wonders if James can feel the way his pulse is racing.

“What's there to talk about? You like someone right? You've _chosen_ them,” he tries, brush it off, maybe it will not hurt as much. Make it look nonchalant, maybe a bit of dignity can be salvaged.

“I do.” He wears such a soft expression Keith wants to cry. No one should be allowed this much influence over him.

“Shiro.”

James snorts, “Tempting, but no.”

Keith's mind comes to a stuttering halt.

“What?”

“He's a pretty alpha, but no. Besides, I always thought he was yours,” he informs and Keith is trying to pull himself together because a decent answer needs to be said.

“No. I,” he pauses, James is looking at with an amused fondness that make Keith want to throttle him.

“What do you mean, you don't like Shiro. Who?!” he asks instead, because he's missing a piece again and he really _really_ hopes he gets the right one this time.

James answers by tugging him into a soft kiss.

“You, silly.”

“But, I'm not an alpha.”

“So? Do I look like I care?” James tilts his head, a tiny smile curling on his lips while he waits for Keith to gather himself properly.

“But your parents…”

“Would love to meet you,” James finishes for him, a shy blush on his cheeks as he confesses, “I kinda already mentioned you to them.”

“You did?”

“Well it's kinda glaring when your only omega son is wearing a scent on him whenever he visits home,” he points out, making Keith blush red hot.

“That obvious?” James is looking at him like he questioned if the world was round.

“Keith, I don't just let people _scent_ me. You're the only one who is allowed to do that.”

Now, _that's_ definitely something he did not expect.

“Me?” He stares and James smiles, nuzzling him close, arms slowly curling around his waist.

“Yes, you oblivious idiot. You. Only you,” he whispers like a secret confession.

“Oh.”

“You know, for someone so smart, you're awfully dense,” he smirks, while Keith sputters out a response.

“Me? If you'd actually look, I was pining after you like a lost duckling,” he points out, earning a string of laughter that makes his heart sing.

“Pined for me, huh.” He grins, smug and brimming with pride like a proud peacock.

“Yes. Practically, torture, to be honest,” he nods, the far wall suddenly looking so interesting as he continues, “You own me in ways I never thought possible, and to have you so close, but never enough to have _all_ of you,” his arms tighten around James, letting a bit of his own greediness show.

“The thought of other alphas having you, claiming you. I-” He stops, teeth finding purchase on his bottom lip before James pushes on.

“Well, too bad for them because I belong to you. _Only_ you,” he stresses, eyes unrepentant and firm before a spark of mischief shines in them, “And you can have me in any way you want, Kitten.”

Keith smiles and surrenders himself to the warmth, to mingling scents of lavender and roses, and the promise of James’ lips.

“You. Just you, Jamie.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments would be lovely.


End file.
